Ultimate Trisomie version 2,1
by KolaKola
Summary: Le rêve de tout Fan de FF7. Le rêve de tout Fan de FF7 ayant des amis. Le rêve de Pierre, Yann et Erwan. Le problème, c'est juste une intelligence sous dévellopée. Et une connerie marquée. Mais, lorsque trois gars normaux ! débarquent dans FF, C'est ...
1. Le début

Le commencement,  
Du commencement,  
Du commencement,  
Bref,  
Le début.

"Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Lopette! Aïe !"  
"Pierre tu devrais arreter 'spece de con!"  
"Ta geule erwan! Yann t'es une petite merde!"  
"TES MORT!!"  
"AÏE AÏE AÏE PUTAIN CONNARD JE SAIGNE ! Aïe!! Aïe!!"  
"... t'es con!"  
"QUOI ?!"  
"Pas toi Yann!!!!!"  
"Je t'emmerde militaire! Aïe!"

Dans la pénombre d'un couloir de lycée , un petit jeune se faisait taper par un grand gars bourrin , qui était de tout evidence son ami en raison de son rire (au petit) , tandis qu'un sadique sur le côté , de taille moyenne , se foutait de la geule du petit en prenant des photos . Soudain , la sonnerie retentit , arrachant Yann (Le grand) et Pierre (Le petit) a leur amusement si spécial , sur un dernier rire d'Erwan (Le sadique).

"Haha grand con tu dois aller en cours !"  
"T'inquiete pas , Pilou , je te rejoins apres l'anglais"  
"Et merde..."  
"Pilou t'es con !!" lanca un militaire en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.  
"C'est pour ca qu'on m'aime."  
"Petit sadomaso !"

Sur ces echanges verbales si particuliers , les trois entrèrent dans une même classe , bien que le grand partit a l'opposé de l'endroit où s'assirent Erwan, Pierre et un tas de boulets.

Alors que le prof commencait a débiter son cours , qui soit dit en passant n'intéréssait personne , on pouvait admirer Erwan et Pierre s'amusant a envoyer des stylos sur le grand qui parlait comme un drogué de l'aut' coté de la classe, tandis que celui ci commencait a regarder comme un psychopate les deux blaireaux , en particulier le plus petit qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir a le faire chier.

A la fin de ce cours , marquant la fin de la journée épuisante (Tu parles!) de travail de tout un groupe de lycéen , trois personnes , notamment , se détachèrent du lot , l'un commencant a sortir son ipod et se préparer a courir pour sauver sa peau , l'autre sortant une cigarette , et le troisieme sortant son portable pour regarder ses précieuses vidéos .  
A ce moment, l'ipod démarra enfin , le grand commenca enfin a diriger son regard vers l'accro a sa musique , et le troisieme commencait a enclencher le mode caméra pour regarder la derniere baston de la journée.

C'est quand Yann esquissa un mouvement qu'une enorme course commenca , Pierre "pilou" avec son ipod piqua un sprint dans une rue dérobé , Yann le suivant pour "Ecraser sa cigarette sur l'oreille amochée de ce petit con" (l'amour fou) , Erwan le suivant pour prendre la vidéo de ce supplice si délicieux qu'il avait suggéré a Yann .

Pilou , en plein sprint , esquivant un obstacle par un saut si foireux qu'on l'aurait tapé rien que pour cette raison. Yann fit un saut superbe digne d'un gimnaste vainqueur des J.O 2012 , et Erwan fit un saut tel que celui de Pierre , aussi foireux et mauvais . Arrivant dans une ruelle dérobée , épuisé , Pilou s'éclata par terre et se releva très vite en vérifiant que son ipod (son "Bébé" , Nano) n'avait rien , tandis que Yann balancait sa cigarette dans le dos de sa victime , et en rallumait une dans le meme mouvement , a ce moment , Erwan partit d'un rire digne de psychopate de serie B .

"PIERRE ! EXCUSE TOI !"  
"Jamais !!"  
"J'ai pas entendu , tu peux répeter ?!"  
"TA GEULE ERWAN!!!"  
"TA GEULE PIERRE!!"  
"VOS GEULES TOUT LES DEUX!"

C'est a ce moment la , que tout trois se rendirent compte que c'était une impasse. Alors que Pierre jurait en rigolant (Car après tout , c'était comme meme un ami de Yann) , que Yann s'approchait de lui avec un sourire , et que Erwan continuait avec sa vidéo , un phénomène étrange se produisit.

Le mur dont Pierre tournait le dos s'ouvrit d'une etrange faille bleuté . Yann s'arreta net dans son geste, epargnant a Pierre un bleu dont il se serait souvenu , Erwan baissa son portable une seconde pis le releva et fit un enorme zoom sur la fissure qui s'élargissait , dévoilant a leurs yeux une lumière bleutée auréolée de rouge . Un tourbillon s'activa au centre de cette chose , tandis que tout trois regardaient bouche bée ce phénomène paranaturel avec un étonnement croissant .

"C'est quoi cette merde ?"dit tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas Pierre , tandis que son ipod crachait sa musique dans ses oreilles ,  
"Aucune idée! Attend je zoom..."  
"Putaiiin..." lanca Yann tandis que ses yeux s'élargissaient grandement.  
"OH PUTAIN!!"  
"Quoi quesquiya Erwan?"  
"En zoomant c'est vert!"  
"..."  
"..."  
"Espece de con!!!!"  
"Pilou ? Erwan?"  
"Quesquiya Yannou?"  
"Ta geule petit con. Ca vous dit pas de sauter dedans ?"  
"Chiche?"  
"Ouais! Allez a trois!"  
"Un !" dit tranquillement Pierre , mains dans les poches.  
"Deux!"lanca Erwan, moins tranquille mais quand même relax.  
"TROIS!" Cria Yann , tout aussi tranquille.

Pierre et Erwan sautèrent en meme temps , tandis que Yann eclatait d'un rire de foutage de geule louant leur connerie. En voyant que cela avait l'air tout de même drole , Il sauta lui aussi...

Fin du premier chapitre '

Pouvez vous mettre des commentaires :)? 


	2. L'arrivée

Le deuxieme chapitre,  
Le second,  
La suite du premier,  
Bref,  
L'arrivée a Midgard.

"Heuuuuuughh"

Dans un train en marche , un pauvre gars , des ecouteurs aux oreilles , se réveillait en vrac par terre , en compagnie d'un grand gars décharné habillé en noir et d'un mec tenant son portable en main, toujours activé pour prendre une vidéo.

"Erwan? Connard! Lève toi!"  
"Ta geule m'man j'vais pas en cours..."  
"... Bon... Heu... HEY LA GRANDE MERDE?"  
"huugghhhh... Quesquec'est??!!"  
"Yann ! Que t'es con !"  
"Pierre... Taper... TAPER !! TAPER PIERRE!!!!"  
"Non non calme toi!! T'as perdu tes trois neurones Yannou?"  
"TAPER!!! TAPER PIERRE!!!"  
"Putain vous foutez quoi ?!"

Dans un réveil en sursaut, le mec tenant son portable se redressait en regardant avec des yeux plein de sommeil celui aux ecouteurs aux oreilles insulter le grand qui avait décidément l'air hagard et stupide .

"Erwan? On est ou?"  
"Dans un train."  
"Putain tu m'aides connard. Hey regarde Yann, il a l'air con! Enfin , j'veux dire , plus que d'habitude!"  
"TAPER PIERRE!"  
"Il a pas du supporter le voyage . pas bon pour son p'ti coeur."

A ce moment la , une alerte retentit , faisant sursauter tout trois .

"AH MON DIEU! MON BEBE!!!"  
"Hein?"  
"C'est bon. Mon n'ipod n'as rien !"  
"Espece de con..."  
"TAPER PIERRE!"

"TERRORISTES DETECTES. ARRIVE A MIDGARD. APPEL SHINRA."

"De quoi?!"  
"TA GEULE!"  
"Il reprend des facultés je crois!"  
"La ferme erwan! On est a Midgard ?! Midgard ?! MIDGARD FF7?"  
"Aparament."  
"Ca te choque pas plus que ca ? Putain couche yann!"  
"TAPER!"  
"Ben nan on est pas dans halo."  
"... et alors?"

Un bruit strident retentit , tandis qu'a la fenetre aparaissait un homme blond en violet avec une enorme épée.

"CLAD!"  
"CLOUD!"  
"TA GEULE!"  
"TAPER!"  
"Sortons!!"

Trois gardes acourèrent vers eux alors qu'ils sortaient , l'un boitant , l'autre rangeant son portable , et le dernier avec un air stupide.  
Clad les regarda avec un air hagard, avant de se précipiter vers les trois gardes, omissant involotonraiement les 5 autres qui arrivaient derriere.

"Yann!!"  
"NIA?!"  
"TAPER!"  
"TAPER PIERRE!"  
"NON TAPER GARDES!"  
"TAPER PIERRE!"  
"GARDES!!"  
"PIERRE!!!"  
"GARDES!!!"  
"PIERRE!!"  
"D'accord mais après les gardes!"  
"TA GEULE ERWAN!!  
"OUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
"Aïe ! Aïe Aïe ! Bon ca suffit maintenant!!! Aïe !!! Oh putain!!! RAHHHIIIEEEEE!!!"  
"Gardes!"  
"TAPER GARDES!"

L'homme grand se précipita vers les gardes qui regardèrent d'un air apeuré ce grand gars aparamment decidé a les tabasser, avant de lever leurs fusils , bien que trop tard étant donné qu'un poing s'écrasa sur la geule du type le plus proche, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et celui de surprise de tout ses camarades, qui a leur tour subirent la fureur de Yann. 3 tombèrent par terre et ne bougèrent plus avant le lendemain , les deux autres arrivèrent sur les rails du train , assomés eux aussi , attendant leur mort a la prochaine correspondance pour Midgard.

"BIEN JOUE YANN!"

Soudain , les ecouteurs du plus petits des hommes résonna d'une musique victorieuse .

"Quequesé?"  
"WHA CEST VICTORY THEME!"  
"Nia?"  
"De FF7!"  
"Ah c'est pas halo..."

A ce moment , Yann sembla reprendre ses esprits tandis qu'un tas de monnaie apparaisait a ses pieds .

"DU FRIC !!"  
"MON FRIC ! Bouge pas Pierre!"  
"Merde il a repris ses esprits!"  
"Putain fais chier on pourra pas le foutre a poil sur la grande place..."  
"TA DIS QUOI ERWAN?!"  
"C'est une idée qui m'est venu comme ca .Ca aurait été drole.. ATTEND !! ATTEND JE PLAISANTAIS !! NOOON!!! AÏE AÏE salaud!! AÏE AÏE!!"  
"Faites ce que vous voulez moi je chope les fusils."  
"PAS CON!! File en un!"  
"Moi je me bats aux poings."

Pierre et Erwan récupérerent les fusils tandis que Yann suivait Clad dans les dédales de Midgard , Pierre et Erwan le suivant eux aussi.

Fin du deuxieme chapitre :)  
Laissez des coms :


	3. Le premier boss

Le troisième chapitre,  
La suite du deuxieme,  
La suite de la suite du premier ,  
Bref,  
Le premier boss .

[Takataktaktaktaktaktaktaktkatkatkaktaktkatkaktaktkata

"J'adore cette arme !!! CA ME FAIT KIFFER!!!"  
"Mais ta geule!"

[Taktaktaktaktaktaktaktkatkatkaktaktkatkaktaktaktkaktaktak

"T'arretes petit con ou je te pete ta geule?!"  
"AVEC CA TU PEUX PU RIEN FAIRE! Aïe ! Aïe ! C'est d'la triche espece de grand!!!"  
"Fallait pas me chercher gros lard!"

Trois personnes , dont un grand qui tapait un petit et un autre qui regardait tout ca avec son portable , approchaient d'un groupe constitué d'un noir baraqué avec un fusil gréffé sur la main , d'une femme horrible car musclée comme Laure manaudou (Dira Pierre un peu plus tard), d'un blond avec une enorme lame , d'un obèse poilu , et d'un surexité aux cheveux bruns.

"Qui va la?!"  
"BARRET ! Mon idole! T'as le droit de tirer sur le mec au portable et sur le gros lard la . Moi chui ton fan le plus fou! Nous sommes tes alliés!"  
"Quesqu'ils racontent?"  
"TA GEULE CLAD! SUCE ERWAN!"  
"BAHH!!"  
"Quesqu'il dit ce petit gars ...? Je t'emmerde espece de pov' connard!"  
"Moi j'ai une mitraillete toi t'as qu'une épée cladounet!"  
"TU ES UN SOLDAT DE SHINRA CORP?"  
[Paf!  
"Yann tu fais chier ca fait mal !!"  
"On est pas des soldats on les a dépouillés c'tout..."  
"Bon on va faire peter ce réacteur? j'ai envie d'entendre les explosif exploser!"  
"... Vous etes donc des alliés?"  
"Vous voulez que je retape encore celui qui a insulté monsieur blondinet clad?"  
"Non c'est bon ."  
"Tant pis."  
[Paf ! Paf paf paf paf paf paf !  
"Yann tu fais chier sale con! Aïe non stop arrete!! NON !!!"  
"Calmez vous ! Il saigne!"  
"Jessie ho Femme , je suis mal aimé et ... BAH !! QUEL THON!!"  
[BAFFE!  
"Putain de bordel faut que j'arrete d'etre franc."  
"VOS GEULES ! PARTONS !"  
"Cool ! La bonne conclusion a une bonne vidéo!"

C'est ainsi que les deux groupes se rejoignèrent et marchèrent ensemble vers l'ascenseur. L'un couru , l'autre fit un croche pied au premier , le troisieme rigola sadiquement en voyant le petit faire un roulé boulé jusqua l'ascenseur et le grand le taper a l'intérieur , tandis qu'il rentrait lui aussi. Barret et clad , eux , prirent un autre ascenseur meme si ils arrivaient au meme endroit.

[Ting , Ting , Ting !

"Ayé arrivé!"  
"C'était rapide!"  
"Parle pour toi ! Tu fais chier yann a etre aussi grand ! Quand tu as levé le bras tu m'as empuanti la geule PD !!"  
[Paf!  
"J'mexcuse berrou..."  
[Paf!  
"T'fais chier Yannou!"  
[Paf!  
"Pierre tu devrais la fermer non?"  
"Pas con..."

A ce moment la , clad et barret sortirent de l'ascenseur , l'air hagard, se demandant quel chemin prendre. En bon expert de FF7 (Meme si ce n'était pas Halo) , Erwan suggéra d'un air malicieux de sauter sur le pont en bas et daller voir l'espece de bestiole scorpion enervé.

"Pourquoi?"  
"La tuer!"  
"Pourquoi?"  
"Exploser le réacteur!"  
"Pourquoi?"  
"Faire un acte terroriste!"  
"Pourquoi?"  
"SE FAIRE DE LA TUNE EN TUANT LA BEBETE!"  
"ECOUTEZ YANN CEST MON DIEU!"  
"TA GEULE PIERRE!"  
"Oui monsieur!"  
"Bon d'accord ..."

C'est ainsi que tout cinq se dirigèrent vers le pont , avec devant l'espece de scorpion difforme. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle , Une musique déchirante sortit des ecouteurs de l'ipod de Pierre , qu'Erwan reconnut comme étant Fight Theme de FF7 toujours , et a l'instant précis où il se faisait cette remarque , un scorpion géant sortit de l'ombre et se dirigea vers eux , c'est a dire Yann , Erwan et Pierre qui était resté dans la pièce au lieu de dehors , comme clad et barret.

[TAKTAKTAKTAKTATKATAKTAKTKATKATKATKATKATKAKTA  
[TAKTAKTAKTAKTAKTAKTKATKAKTAKTKATKAKTKATKAKTAKTKAA  
[Paf paf paf paf paf paf paf paf paf paf paf !

"Yann arrete de taper Pierre la cible est la !!"  
"Oh merde!"  
"F'est rien FYann fa me déranfe pa tinquete pfa"

[Paf Paf Paf Paf Paf Paf Paf Paf Paf !

"Il lève la queue arretons de taper !"  
"TA GEULE ERWAN ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

[TAKTAKTAKTAKTKAKTKATKAKTKATKAKTAKTAKTKAKTAKTKAKTAKTKATKAKTAKTAK

Au moment où la première balle ricocha sur la carapace de la queue , Un bruit assourdissant retentit et un laser s'abattit sur le corps meurtri d'un petit tenant un fusil a la main , qui ressentit une grande brulure et se retrouve K.O.

"Mais quel con!"  
"Attend je vais le reveiller!"  
[Paf ! Paf Paf Paf Paf Paf Paf !  
"C'est bon chui réveillé!!"  
[PAF ! PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF !  
"C'est bon calme toi il est réveillé!!!"  
"Bon ok ... ca me fend le coeur de le laisser dans cet etat , mi endormi mi réveillé!"  
"Lui il est fendu de s'etre fait taper avec autant de véhémence!"  
"C'est vrai. TAPONS LE SCORPION!"  
"OUIHI!!"

[TAKTAKTAKTKAKTAKTKATKAKTAKTKAKTAKTKAKTAKTKA  
[PAF ! PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF  
[TAKTAKTAKTKAKTAKTKAKTAKTAKTKAKTAKTKATKA

"Pierre tu devrias pas tirer quand t'es au sol..."  
"MEN FOU! FUI FUPER REFIFTANT MOI!!"

Soudain , dans une explosion de lumière rouge , l'ipod entama Victory Theme de FF7 tandis que Pierre se relevait triomphale , ramassant ses cinq dents qui étaient tombés , ainsi qu'un des trois gilets en carapace de scorpion qui étaient apparus en meme temps qu'était disparu le scorpion. Au moment ou il le ramassa , il l'enfila , et par un phénomène inexplicable , le gilet s'adapta a la taille , aux muscles et aux os du garcons , et changea de couleur pour devenir noir. Le meme phénomène se produisit pour les deux autres , mis a part que pour le grand , le gilet s'épaissit au niveau des bras et pour le cheveux rasé , une poche apparut pour mettre un objet quelquonque , qui bizarrement s'adapta a la taille du portable.

"FASHION !!!!"  
"Victim meme . C'est cool."  
"Putain meme pas de matérias!!"  
"On peut pas tout avoir sale con!"  
"Yann a parlé. Tout le monde se tait."  
"ALERTE , ALERTE , LE REACTEUR VAS EXPLOSER DANS 5 MINUTES!"  
"QUI A PARLE ?!"  
"CEST PAS MOI CEST LALARME !! ARRETE !! ATTEND CEST INJUSTE!! HAAAA!!"  
"Je vous conseille de vous tirer" Lanca clad qui entra brusquement dans la pièce  
"Ouais ... Allez go !! COURONS !!!"

Les bestioles et autres vermines qui peuplaient ce réacteur purent admirer un super spectacle , Un petit gars poursuivi par un grand bourrin aux allures de ... bourrin , suivi d'un grand noir qui tirait partout en geulant avec son bras (Fusil gréffé oblige) , d'un blond avec une enorme épée qu'on se demandait comment il arrivait a la tenir , et d'un petit con qui prenait tout ce délire en vidéo en rigolant.

Fin du troisieme chapitre  
Laissez des coms :) 


	4. Le fuite

Le quatrieme chapitre,  
La suite de la suite de la suite ,  
La suite du troisieme,  
Bref,  
La fuite ... [YANN-PIERRE

"I walking on the mooooooooooon!!!!"  
[PAF!  
"Ta geuuuuuule t'saaaaaaiiiiiiii paaaaaa chaaaaaaaaannnnttteeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr!!!"  
"Yann t'as pris ta mesure de cocaine?"  
"Poooouuuurqqququuoiiii??"  
"Tu parles comme un drogué ! Ca fait a peu près ca : Jjjjjeeee ssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiii ccccccoooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"  
[PAF !  
"Taa geeeuuuuuulleeee!"  
"Barret , t'es sur de la force de cette équipe?"  
"Sûr Jesse, ils ont battu le gardien!"  
"Tu m'diras c'était qu'un scorpion..."  
[PAF!  
"Putain le grand fais mal!!"  
"Faaaallllaaaiiittttt paaaaa ddiiiiiirrrrrreeeeeeeeee qqquuuuuuiiiiiillllll eeeeetttttaaaaaiiiitttttt nnnnuuuuuullllllll rrreeegggggarrrrrrdddeeeeeeee ppppiiiieeerrrrreeeeeee iiiilllllll aaaaaa mmaaaaaaaal!"  
"Evidemment ya un connard qui me tapait avant ! " Voyant que yann lève le poing , "Mais bon tu as raison Clad a tort tu es dieu !!"

Dans la rue , tous marchaient tandis que des dizaines de personnes se précipitaient vers le réacteur explosé. Soudain , tous partirent et il ne resta que Clad, Yann , Erwan et Pierre. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement , une dame habillée en rose se précipita vers eux.

"J'vend des roses! Vous en voulez ? Vous en Voulez? 50 gil les deux! Allez venez !! Je vends des roses! Roooooosses!!!"  
"Booonjouuur, Dame Aeris, Enchantée de vous connaitre !" fit Yann avec une galante inclinaison." Une fleur pour moi, et pourquoi pas un bouquet si vous le souhaitez"  
"Oooohhh pour vous je vous fais le prix! 25 gil le bouquet!"  
"Merci , Cher Aeris."  
"Hihi"  
"Yann t'es con c'était clad qu'était sencé la draguer!!"  
"Bon bhe moi j'vais me présenter. Salut Aeris! Tu suce?"

[BAFFE!

"Pfutain de bfordel de ferde."  
"Pilou t'es pas galant... Hey salut Aeris! Excuse ce boulet il a pas l'habitude. Moi j'veux bien une fleur"  
"Ouiiiiii tiiieeeennnns!!!! Mais au fait comment vous connaisez mon nom? Et au fait , Monsieur le blondinet , quel heure est il?"  
"Nia? Excusez' j'comteplais ma lame , vu comment elle s'encastrait bien dans le sol... bref. Il est ... Oh et puis va te faire foutre conasse!"

[PAF!

"Sois poli blondinou!"  
"D'accord Yann! t'es chiant grumblgrumblgrubml... Ben il est 00h02. Au revoir cher aeris!"  
"Merci m'sieur! Vous etes très beau ! au plaisir!"

La dame en robe rose bonbon se tira avec ses fleurs , repensant a ce blond très beau et a ce grand brun très charmant (/!/! tiré de ses pensées!!!!)

"C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne mais elle est plate !"

[PAF!

"T'as raison mais t'as une belle tête qu'on aime bien taper cladounet."  
"Tu veux un fight?!"  
"J't'attend!"  
"Ok..."  
"Désolé de vous peter dans votre délire les mecs, mais ya des soldats qui viennent vers nous en tirant partout. Je sais pas ce qu'ils veulent mais ils ont pas l'air commode.Surtout le grand la bas... Décidément tout les grands sont des connards..."

[PAF!

"Moi je cours!"

Tous se mirent a courir un peu partout , Pierre se retrouva dans une rue dérobée , Yann dans l'avenue principale , Erwan dans une impasse avec cinq soldats avec lui, et Clad se retrouva sur le pont .

Pierre :

"ALLEZ APPROCHEZ LES SOLDATS JAI PAS PEUR!!!"  
[Taktaktaktaktaktkatkaktkatkaktaktkaktaktkatkaktak

"Les mecs! Les mecs! Il est armé! Comment fait on pour lui dire que nous voulons son gilet , et lui demander où il l'a acheté?!" crachota un soldat dans son micro  
"Arg! Il ma touché le con a tirer partout!"  
"Maintenant , ca devient personnel. regardez! Les Taches de sang s'évanouissent! Il me le fauuut!!!"  
"A trois on lui saute dessus et on l'arrache!"  
"Un,"  
"Deux,"  
"Tr..."

Yann :

"Fooont chiiieeer ces coonaaards!! boooon jeee vaaiiiss meeee meeeeleeer a laaa fouuuleee..."  
"M'sieur vous l'avez eu où votre gilet?"  
"Chez mac gyver et compagnie!"  
"C'est où ? C'est où ? c'est où??"

Le poing s'écrasa sur le nez du petit pisseur de douze ans qui le regardait avec une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux qui s'évanouit en meme temps qu'apparut le sang sur le pif.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! J'vais l'dire aux soldats!!!"  
"Petit con!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Il est la ! Il est la!" hurla un soldat dans la rue , qui fit s'écarter tout les passants sur son passage.  
"Mon dieu ! Il etrangle un enfant!"  
"Attendez... ce n'est pas un enfant... Il a le même gilet que lui!!!"

"Jeee teeemeeeeeerrrrddeeeee piiiieeeeerrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee!!!"

Pierre , Quelques temps auparavant :

"OIS!!!"

[TAKTAKTAKTKATKAKTAKTKAKTAKTKAKTKATKAK

"Ah!! Il m'a eu !!!Je meurs !!! Adieu !!!Dites a ma femme ... dites a ma femme ... dites lui... que je suis mort."  
"J'la saute ta femme , Roger. Adieu."  
"Arg! Salau..."

"JEN AI EU UN !!! JLAI EU !! JLAI EU !!!!"

"Tu vas payer pour c'que ta fais a Roger!!!"

[TAktaktaktkatkaktaktkaktaktkaktaktkaktaktkaktkaktaktkaktaktkaktak

"Arg le con! Il tire au hasard!!! Il a tué 12 d'entre nous et a amputé Billy! Il ne reste que moi de valide , je dois le tuer !"

[TAKTAKTKATAKTAKTAKTKAKTAKTKAK

"Arg..."

"Bon c'est pas l'trou mais l'tampax. Vas falloir qu'on s'leche . A plus Billy j'espere que tu pourras encore sauter avec ta couille et ta jambe en moins!"

Pierre "Pilou" sortit de la ruelle où il était bloqué , laissant derriere lui un joyeux bain de sang où se mélaient divers membres arrachés. En sortant de la ruelle , il arriva dans une grande allée où il vit un grand bonhomme insulter un jeune garcon . Il s'approcha alors et le traita en lui crachant un molard dans la geule . C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de cracher sur Yann , et c'est alors qu'une expression d'effroi passa sur son visage tandis qu'on le soulevait pour l'étrangler.

Yann :

"LEEECHHEEEE!!!"  
"Désolé Yann!! Désolé !!!"  
"LEEEEECHHEEEE!!!"  
"TA GEULE!!!"  
"LEEEECHEEE!!!"  
"On devrait s'unir !! Ils veulent nous buter!!"  
"C'est pas un problème! Bouge pas , gros lard."

Yann lacha Pilou qui s'écrasa sur le sol comme une merde , puis il se précipita (Yann) vers les soldats shinra qui eurent une expression appeurées tandis que les visières éclataient , les membres se cassaient et le sang partait de la bouche en grande mare . Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, tout ses "adversaires" étaient inconscient , et il se retourna pour voir Erwan, Pierre et Clad sur le pont en train de se battre contre des soldats Shinra.

"Laiisseeeez meeennn eeeeennnn!!!!"

Fin du quatrieme chapitre

Laissez des coms :)

Erwan Et Clad Description au Cinquieme chapitre :) 


	5. La fuite

Le cinquieme chapitre,  
La suite du quatrième ,  
La suite de la suite de la suite de la suite ,  
Bref,  
La fuite [Erwan-Clad.

---------------------------------

Erwan :

"Putain de mur !!"

(TROIS!!!)  
"Quesquil y a Billy?!" Demanda un soldat a l'engin qui se trouvait devant sa bouche  
(TAKTKAKTAKTAKTKAKTAKTAKTKAKTAKTAKTKATKAKTAK)  
"Billy! Billy!! Billy répond!!"

"On dirait que Pierre a été gentil avec vous. Putain c'est enorme ! C'est une tache a Halo et pourtant il arrive a tuer un régiment!!"

Dans une impasse sombre , un jeune homme à l'air sounoirs faisait face a cinq soldats entrainés , armés et prêts a tuer .

"D'facon, vous êtes morts!"  
[TAKAKAKTAKTAKTAKTAKCLICCLICLICLICLICLICLICLICLICLICLICLICLICLCIC  
"Putain .. putain ... putain d'bordel de fais chier d'sa mère !!! Plus de munitions !!"

"On le tiens !! Il est foutu !!"

Au moment où un des gardes hurlait son cri de victoire, une enorme lame traversa son ventre tandis qu'un blond a l'allure meurtrière aparaissait derrire eux . Il (le garde) contempla un moment l'épée qui lui traversait le ventre d'un air hagard avant de rendre l'âme et de rejoindre sa défunte mère dans les cieux etnerlles (Pensait il , mais il sombra plutot dans un autre endroit).

"CLAD !!! WOUHOU JVAIS PAS CREVER!!!!"  
"On a demandé un boucher?"

-------------------------------------

Clad , plusieurs minutes avant :

"ILS FONT CHIER !! On pouvait pas rester unis !!!"

Sur un pont, un blondinet faisait face a trois soldats de Shinra Corp aparamment décidés a le tuer , et a le faire souffrir .

(Les mecs ! Les mecs! Il est armé...)  
"Quesqu'il se dit putain?? Vous l'avez retrouvé?!"  
(----------------------)  
"MICRO DE MERDE!!!!"

"Hey les soldats! Je pense que je devrais aider ces boulets, car j'ai vu que le plus petit a volé les munitions du plus sournois. Donc il a logiquement besoin d'aide."

Clad, car oui, c'était lui, leva sa lame afin d'infliger des blessures (si possible , mortelles) aux gardes qui se trouvaient devant lui . Après quelques jurons sonores prononcés par l'un d'eux , il s'étalèrent sur le sol dans une mare de sang (ou s'enfuirent.)

Alors , le blond , nettoyant son épée avec un cadavre, ramassa les micros aux trois car ca pouvait toujours servir , sait on jamais. Puis, il s'en alla vers l'allée principale où il avait reconnu Yann , dépassant d'une tete toute la foule , mais , voyant qu'il avait l'air de n'avoir pas de problème mis a part un petit qui devait l'emmerder en raison du poing qui voltiga dans son nez. Il passa devant une ruelle où il entendit des tirs d'armes a feu , et se dit que bon, celui qui était la dedans ne devait pas avoir besoin d'aide. Enfin , il arriva devant une impasse.

"On le tiens! Il est foutu!"

Avec un soupir , Clad pénétra (on enlève vos pensées obscène et on les remplace par des fleurs roses) sa lame dans le ventre (oui , c'est déja moins pornographique non?) du garde qui hurlait a sa victoire en pleine face. Pendant environ cinq secondes, personne ne bougea, tous admiraient la lame ruisselante de sang qui transpercait la partie supérieure du soldat Shinra.

"CLAD !!! WOUHOU JVAIS PAS CREVER !!!!"  
"On a demandé un boucher?"  
"Pas vrai..."

Erwan :

"...ment mais tu es toujours le bienvenu pour m'aider!"

"CHOPEZ LE !!"

La lame , toujours encastrée dans le ventre du garde qui s'écroulait a terre, ressortit d'un coup sec , et avec un sifflement grandissant, décapita net le garde qui se mettait en joue pour tirer sur ce blond qui maniait cette arme énorme. Deux soldats sur cinq étaient morts , et Clad n'avait pas fini son geste , celui qui décapita le deuxieme soldat mort et qui s'encastra dans la cuisse d'un troisieme , tandis qu'Erwan ramassait une mitrailette et tirait sur le quatrième et le cinquième soldat, qui décidement n'étaient pas très entrainés et ne supportaient pas la vu de leur sang qui sortait par litre de leur ventre troué par les balles (Pfou, la longue phrase!)

"Ouais !! J'en ai eu deux tralala!!"  
"Replions nous! Sur le pont, c'est relativement calme!"

En sortant de la ruelle , ils purent voir Yann etrangler Pierre qui n'en menait pas large , tandis que quelques soldats s'avancaient vers eux .

"Laissons les , je pense qu'ils pourront s'en sortir !!"  
"J'avais pas l'intention de les aider! A la limite prendre une vidéo mais bon qu'ils aillent se faire foutre héhé!"

Au moment où ils arrivèrent sur le pont , une trentaine de soldats débarquèrent d'un peu partout pour fondre sur eux comme des chacals fondent sur un demi steak de veau en rage.

"Je sais pas toi mais moi je pense qu'on est dans la merde."  
"Meuh non , quesqu'il te fait dire ca a part tout ces blaireaux qui nous regardent?"  
"REUUUUUHHHHHH le sadicohalogamer ! Re le blondinet ! J'ai échappé a Yann ..." , avisant les soldats qui regardaient ces trois la , " ... mais je retourne dans une merde encore plus grande quoi?"  
"Et bien oui."

("LAISSEZ MEN ENNN!!!")

"Merde il arrive!!"  
"Ben il va nous aider t'as peur de quoi?!"  
"Ché pas ."

Tandis que Clad était déja en pleine baston , que erwan et pilou discutaient et que Yann arrivait en se frayant un chemin a coups de coups, Un train arrivait au loin. C'est alors que Pilou, qui regardait Yann s'amuser avec un Soldat , se fit la petite idée que sauter sur le train comme clad devrait normalement faire, c'était pas si con . Donc , Il sauta , suivi d'Erwan, Yann , et Clad un peu après .

Fin du cinquième chapitre.  
Laissez des coms :) 


	6. Le train

_**Le sixième chapitre,**_

_**Le troisieme chapitre x 2,**_

_**La suite de la suite de la suite de la suite de la suite,**_

_**Bref,**_

_**Le Train**_

"Tu vois quand tu as un fusil sur le bras, tu as du mal a te branler."

"Oui mais d'un aut' coté je pense que tu peux faire beaucoup de bien a une meuf avec un enooooorme minou."

"Demande a Jessie, je lui ais fait une fois c'était inoubliable."

"Haha! T'as une bite en fer aussi non?"

"Ben... Oui..."

"Hola! Comment tu fais pour avoir la gaule?"

"C'est un système hydrau..."

A ce moment, interrompant brutalement la conversation entre Barret et Wedge, un petit (_ndp : Retenez le "petit" ')_ con s'explosa par terre dans le train , cassant la vitre .

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

"OH PUTAIN CA FAIT MAL . CONASSE DE MITRAILETTE TU POUVAIS PAS TE LOGER AUTRE PART QUE DANS MON CUL !"

Avec une arrivée fracassante, un jeune homme a l'air sournois explosa une autre vitre et tomba sur le cul par terre dans le wagon.

"Bout de verre de merde... Je vais te cramer!"

"Haha alors Fuckea, maitrisé par un bout de verre?"

"Ta geule Pilou!"

[Paf!

"Questce qu'il se passe Biggs?"

"Attend je finis mon gateau!"

Une autre vitre se fracassa, projettant des bouts de verre partout dans le wagon déja pointu, et un grand jeune homme en noir arriva en prenant soin d'atterrir sur le plus petit.

"WARF! Enfoiré Yann!"

"Qu'est-ce t'as dit!"

"J'ai dit : Oh purée l'âne! En parlant d'Erwan."

"... Ok, ca va."

Pour completer ce wagon déja encombré, un blond habillé en violet transportant une enorme épée débarqua dans le train a l'aide d'une fenetre ouverte (A la vérité, 9/10 des fenêtres étaient ouvertes mais certaines personnes aiment a foutre le bordel.)

"Putain de Soldat Shinra..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous glandez tous ici! Ho j'ai compris! Clad veut sa paye! Filons!"

"Non non, il s'en fout, il me l'a légué."

"QUOI!"

"Chut, Sujet, Honore Fuckea."

"Hein? Heu..."

Tandis que le blond essayait de comprendre (comme c'est bizarre pour un blondinet) , Pilou s'était redréssé et faisait face a Barret , et Yann s'approchait de Biggs pour...

"FILE MOI TON GATEAU!"

"JAMAIS!"

"Mais tu t'en fous Sumo, tu vas bientot mourir sous l'explosion du pilier du secteur7!"

"Hein?"

"Rien, Oublie. FILE MOI TON GATEAU!"

"Mon gateaaaaaaaaaaaau!"

"FILE MOI TON GATEAU OU JE TE CRAME LA PEAU DES COUILLES!"

-Explosion de rire d'Erwan-

"Et j'autorise Erwan a s'amuser avec toi sur une table et un couteau!"

-Rire d'Erwan qui se mue en rire de Psychopate de série B-

"MON GATEAUUUU!"

A ce moment, Biggs s'enfourna tout le gateau dans la bouche sous les yeux ébahis et plein de colère de Yann, tandis qu'Erwan, toujours en train de rire, sortait son portable pour commencer a filmer cet affrontement prévisible, et que Pilou expliquait tant bien que mal a Barret qu'il devrait faire gaffe avec son fusil et ne pas le coller sous la tronche de certaines personnes, chose que Barret jugait inutile étant donné q'il titillait le nez de Pierre avec ce meme fusil.Au moment où Pilou éternuait, faisant sursauter Barret et causant une réaction de Peur immédiate pour Pierre, Yann soulevait Biggs (en faisant preuve d'une etonnante force) et commencait a l'étrangler et a presser ses testicules.

"Recrache!"

"Monrf Graftrooof!"

"RECRACHE OU JE TARRACHE LES COUILLES!"

"Pfeu! Pfeu pfeu pfeu pfeu!"

"TU MEN A FOUTU PLEIN SUR LE GILET! LECHE!"

"Oui , Maître Yann!"

"Maintenant , vas avouer tes sentiments a Jessie."

"Mais, Monsieur Bertrand..."

"EXECUTION!"

_"CONTROLE DES BILLETS!"_

"Bordel!"

"Je suggère avec moults précautions de se casser tandis que Yann lance une joli phrase pour cloturer ma vidéo."

"Le premier qui me refait chier, Je le tue."

"Parfait!"

Et tous, même Yann, se tirèrent dans le wagon suivant , obéissant aux conseils d'Erwan.Ils retrouvèrent Jessie , qui s'approcha de Pierre.

"Vois tu, Ca , c'est un plan de midgard."

"ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Voyant l'air fatigué de Pierre tandis qu'il s'écroulait par terre en dormant,elle s'approcha d'Erwan.

"Vois tu, avec ces fausses pièces d'identités, nous pouvons nous faire passer pour ce que nous somme pas."

"Oh , c'est interessant... Dis moi, montre les moi ... Alors... Bet Kijuo... Pour Yann... Fuck Eyah... Pour moi... Ah voila ! Billy Connard ! Pour Pierre!"

En regardant attentivement l'air sournois et heureux d'Erwan , elle crut plus prudent de s'approcher de Yann, mais , voyant son air enervé tandis qu'il fixait Biggs, qui , bizarrement , le fixait elle, elle s'approcha de Clad, qui , lui , l'écouta attentivement.

"CONTROLE DES BILLETS!"

[PAF!

"Yann, On devait pas se faire discret?"

"Rien a battre de la discrétion."

"Oh..."

"Et puis toute facon , " lanca Pilou en se relevant," Biggs, Jessie et Wedge mourront bientot alors bon , tot ou tard on s'en fout . Et puis, plus tard, clad découvrira que c'est un mythomane expressif qui a chouré la vie de son ami Zack, qui était un ami de Sephiroth, ah ouais ils le savent pas eux, Sephiroth n'est pas mort , il est tombé dans le Lifestream. Oh et puis ca non plus , ils savent pas , qu'Aerith , la futur copine de Cladounet, elle va crever tué par lui meme. Mais bon on s'en foutra tel qu'un petit ipod né sans la création divne puisque juste apres (Ou juste avant? j'me souviens plus) Vicent entrera dans l'équipe , lui et son air de mort vivant sadique."

Durant le discours de Pierre, peu a peu, tout le monde s'était figé a l'exception de Yann, Erwan et Pierre.Le controleur était toujours en vol plané avec un air de souffrance horrible sur le visage, Barret regardait toujours ce même controleur avec un air violent, et Clad ecoutait toujours, impassiblement puisque figé, le speech de Jessie tellement interessant, pendant que Biggs s'approchait de cette même Jessie. Wedge, Lui, était assis dans un coin avec un air de malaimé rejeté de la vie et de la société elle meme.

"Ben alors? Quesqu'il se passe?"

"Purée! t'as du faire une couille dans la matrice! t'es vraiment pas doué faut pas leur dévoiler leur futur!"

[Paf!

"Putain Yann!"

"Ca vaut mieux que les longs discours.."

"Tum'diras..."

A cet instanct précis, une forme grande apparut dans une lumière incandescente, suivi d'une femme bleue aux formes généreuses, d'un homme chauve et grand, et d'un petit, petit , petit homme, a la Veyne Troyer.

"Putain c'est qui eux encore? Shiva? Trax? J'veux dire , trax, le mage a hugo dans wow? et le grand la , je suppose c'est Vin diesel!"

"Nous sommes..."

"Des connards!"

"... les 4 gardiens primordiales."

"Encore des boulets!"


	7. L'explication

_**Le septième chapitre,**_

_**La suite du sixième,**_

_**Le troisième (,5) x 2**_

_**Bref,**_

_**L'explication**_

"Et d'abord vous savez pas parler c'est PRIMORDIAUX"  
"Ho , hé , la ferme hein, on fait ca depuis 6ans et même si on a jamais eu a se présenter a des gens ayant franchi la barrière, ON CONNAIT NOTRE BOULOT!"

[Paf!

"Ayeuh!"

"Pilou , ais du respect envers eux."

"Et pourquoi tu tapes pas Erwanou ? Il les regarde avec une lueur sadique dans le regard!"

"Nan meme pas !"

[Paf!

"Putain Yann tu fais mal!"

"Ta geule Pilou!"

"Pourquoi tu tapes pas Fuckea ? Tu sais la grosse tache la !"

[Paf!

"J'en ai marre chui tromatisé par tout le monde!"

Pseudo-Vin diesel, Pseudo Shiva , Pseudo-Gnome , et Pseudo-quejaipastrouvédesurnom regardaient fixement ces deux jeunes hommes fixer avec une lueur de méchanceté et de pur sadisme (dans un cas) le plus petit qui n'avait pas l'air de réellement souffrir étant donné qu'il continuait ses remarques acides

"Toute facon vous etes tout les deux des crevards!"

"Mais ta geule Pilou!"

[Paf!

"Mais au fait , ils ont pas entendu ma tirade! Ah les putes, on m'a bloqué au moment où je dévoilais toute l'intrigu..."

"JUSTEMENT c'est pour ca qu'on est la !"

Saisissant l'occasion d'en placer une, Shiva s'était approchée.

"Vous êtes entrés dans une case inférieure..."

"... une anomalie rare, extremement rare , que je n'avais jamais vu de mon vivant..."

"...mais qui arrive une fois environ tout les 373 000 000 ans , par les nuits de pleine lune . Je n'ai pas pu en voir une de mes yeux , mais mon père en avait vu une."

"Arrete, Kenyo , c'est une légende, ton père t'as mytonné quand t'étais gosse!"

"Mais ta geule !"

"Vous allez arreter vous deux ! Juhg, tu oublies que Kenyo fais environ 1m70 de moins que toi !"

"En tout cas il a plus de cheveux..."

"TA GEULE KEYCHIKO!"

"Oh quelle bande de gamins!"

"On t'emmerde Solie! Et puis merde, t'avais qua pas dépuceler le chauvounet pour son anniversaire on te respecterait plus."

"TU LEUR A RACONTE?"

"Heu... Excusez nous?"

"ATTEND ! ILS MONT SUPPLIES!"

"On est la..."

"CEST PAS UNE RAISON !"

"Sans deconner, vous etes des crevards! J'vais vous montrer comment faire!"

"MAIS ILS VOULAIENT TOUT SAVOIR DE MA SOIREE!"

"MAIS CEST PRIVE!"

**-KICK ME WHEN IM HIGH-**

"Putain Pierre!"

"JADORE LE VOLUME A FOND CA GEULE TROP!"

"Ouais on a leur attention arrete!"

"Enfin!"

Au bruit de la musique, les 4 gardiens avaient sursautés en coeur et s'était tournés vers Yann, Pilou et "Fuckea" qui retenaient alors toute leurs intentions.

"Bon alors, personellement je sais pas Fuckea et Pilou, j'ai plusieurs questions ."

"Ouais , la première..."

[Paf!

"La première ,"enchaîna Yann tandis que Pierre se tenait le nez en gémissant,"c'est : C'est quoi les cases? Ensuite, c'est : Expliquez ce qu'est l'anomalie , Et pour finir, COMBIEN DE TEMPS VOUS VIVEZ!"

"Personellement je me demande aussi les mensurations de Solie mais ca c'est optionnel!"

[Paf!

"Heu... et aussi ce qu'est votre boulot..."

La femme s'avanca, stoppant net les mecs dans leur élan qui commencait a se pousser pour se faire du mal.

"Bonjour , je m'apelle Solie, et je suis une Gardienne Primordiale."

"Ca on sait ... C'est quoi?"

"Les gardiens chargés de réguler les moments importants de la vie des cadres. De temps en temps , et contrairement a la légende citée plus tôt, nous faisons passer certaines personnes..."

"C'est nous!"

"... pour tuer une dizaine d'hommes malsains qui ne veulent que la mort et la perdition."

"Sephiroth! et tout ses potes!"

"Pas seulement."

"Hein?"

"Voyez vous, par cadre, il y a environ une dizaine de personnes qui sont un sujet publique . Dans ce cadre, il y a bien sur Sephiroth, mais aussi plusieurs inconnus - ou connus - tel que Rufus , Hojo, mais aussi des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas , Sora, Kaylina... Ce sont les personnes les plus dangereuses , et des fois tellement dangereuses qu'elles échappent au controle de personnes plus puissante et veulent la mort, la perdition , et nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre ca a moins d'amener des guerriers."

"C'est nous la non?"

"Pas seulement."

"Vous voulez dire,si j'ai bien compris, que dans ce cadre, nous avons été choisis pour eradiquer dix personnes suscpetibles de nuire a la continuation de la bonne vie dans ce monde?"

"Précisément."

Erwan et Yann regardèrent fixement Pierre avec une lueur d'incrédulité.

"Quoi?"

"PUTAIN COMMENT TA FAIT !"

"Je suis pas con!"

"FOUS TOI DE NOTRE GEULE PILOU!"

Solie recula , et Keychiko s'avanca pour bloquer le poing de Yann et lui demander si il voulait toujours une réponse a sa question.

"Quelle question?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'un cadre!"

"Ho! Oui, Expliquez nous."

"Imaginez un enorme rectangle. C'est le cadre Supérieur a tout les cadres. C'est de celui ci que viennent vos dieux de toute mythologie, qui ont fais de temps en temps un séjour sur votre cadre, afin qu'on leur voue un culte. De ce cadre Supérieur,Une dizaine de cadre en sont sorti : Les cadres-filles, qui sont devenus des cadres mères aprés avoir fait naitre eux aussi une dizaine de cadre, se répétant a chaque fois.Votre cadre natal est un peu spécial. Chaque année, un cadre part du votre, ce qui en fait le plus producteur de tout les cadres. Peu de cadres connaissent l'existence des cadres.Chaque cadre possèdent 10 superpuissances ou inconnus , des personnes horribles qui ne jurent que par la mort, dont Solie vous a parlé un peu plus tôt. Imaginez, les puissances qui , dans ce cadre, peuvent faire tout basculer vers la mort, la désolation , la fin de ce cadre, et bien , il y en a aussi dans votre monde, quoiqu'elles sont presques toutes exterminés. A ce jour, il en compte environ 3 encore en vie. (_Ndp: Les personnes évoquées ici sont les personnes qui sont , d'apres mes avis, les personnes qui risquent le plus de provoquer la perte du monde. Veuillez ne pas tenir compte de ceux-ci et de continuer)_ L'un deux a pour nom Lepen, qui reprend les idées d'une vieille puissance nommée Adolf Hitler, l'autre s'apelle George Bush et le troisième est inconnu a ce jour."

"Putain... En gros, Nous sommes tous les produits de l'imagination du cadre supérieur, auxquells nous vouont un culte permanent?"

"Exactement."

"Oh... c'est interessant..."

"Hey je veux savoir une chose moi !"

"Oui?"

"La durée de vie exceptionnel qu'a cité le gnome la bas, c'est propre a tout les gardiens où juste a sa race? Car je devine que vous venez tous de cadres différents, meme si vous avez du être nommés par le cadre supérieur?"

"Exact, comment savez vous?"

"Mon Q.I est aussi elevé que celui d'albert einstein. Prosterne toi devant Fuckea."

"Hein?"

"Laissez le dans son trip."

"JAI UNE AUTRE QUESTION!"

Le gnome s'avanca avec un air de méchanceté envers Erwan , vu l'insulte qu'on lui avait proféré.

"Le gnome vas te répondre, le dieu (homo)"

"Haha ! Alors, le nain, avec ta petite voix fluette, dis moi, c'est quoi l'anomalie?"

"VOUS!"

"Hein?"

"Ou plutot , Lui!"

"Pilou? quesqu'il a encore foutu?"

"Il a failli tout dévoiler a tout le monde... Ne parlez pas de ce qui arrivera , ou ca risquerait de faire un déréglement qui sauverait tout un quartier, qui vivrait autre part et les héros censés affronter les dix superpuissances ne le feront jamais!"

"Sans déconner? j'ai failli foutre une enorme couille dans la matrice qui aurait tout glandé par terre?"

"Oui!"

"J'ai ce pouvoir entre mes mains! Putain chui trop puissant!"

"Si vous le redites, nous serons obligés de vous renvoyer , vous trois, dans votre cadre, et d'amener de nouveaux héros."

"Pff't ! Qui, par exemple?"

"Dans un cadre parallèle a celui la , j'ai vu des personnages assez puissant, Kity , je crois, oui, faudrait la faire venir, ca remplacerait ces minables."

"Ohohohohoh ok j'ai compris calmez vous!"

"Bien... Sur ce , je vais vous laisser. Vous devez suivre le cours de l'histoire sans intereferer.. Nous vous laissons cet feuille , répertoriant toutes les superpuissances . Si vous en voyez un , n'hésitez pas a le tuer... a moins que ca ne dérègle l'histoire. Enfin, apres tout, faites en sorte de les tuer mais de réussir a ce que l'histoire initial suive son cours!"

"On y pensera ! A plus, La bleue, le grand vin diesel, le petit nain, et le médium sans signe distinctif..."

"Allez vous faire mettre!"

Sur un chapelon de juron lancés par une voix fluette agitant un poing minuscule, les 4 gardiens partirent dans un eclat de lumière blanche qui était apparu brusquement.

"Merde!"

"Quoi!"

"J'ai fais tomber mon ipod!"

"J'ai cru que tu disais ca pour le garde assomé par terre!"

"... oh tiens mais c'est barret qui ma dit quoi! Hey salut Barret!"

"Pourquoi Salut? Je te voyais a l'instant?"

"Heugeu..."

[PAF!

"Couché le garde!"

"... bon , a la prochaine station ,on se tire."

"Bien de ton avis!"


	8. Le nouveau

_**L'enorme suite,**_

_**Que ca vous fait kiffer que je trouve des surnoms cons,**_

_**j'en ai marre,**_

_**Le hutieme chapitre,**_

_**Bref,**_

_**Quand y'en a plus,**_

_**Y'en a encore!!**_

"Putaiinnn!!"

"TA GEULE !"

"Mais merde, on était obligé de sauter du train en marche?"

"Si barret n'avait pas voulu taper biggs pour sa déclaration enflammée a Jessie, on serait a la prochaine station!"

"CEST PAS DMA FAUTE!! CEST MA FEMME SECRETE!!"

"Whahaha biggs ca va?"

"Hmmmmcmmmmammmmmmmmmvammmmmmmmmmmppmapmmmmmmamsmmmmmmmtrmmmoopmmmmm"

"Parle pas, sinon la machoire vas pas dégonfler."

"Jessie? ca va ma pupuce?"

Dans les dédales d'un décombre de bout de couloir de train, huit personnes marchaient en coeur, composé d'un enorme obese aux joues gonflés par des coups, une femme toute rouge avec les yeux baissés, un enorme noir avec un fusil a la place du bras, un sadique aux yeux sournois, un petit gars a l'air endormi, un grand gars musclé qui semblait aimer taper, un dépréssif , et un blond coiffé Hérisson.

"Oui oui ..."

"Les gens?"

"Oui?"

"CUL DE SAC!!"

"Pilou?"

"Quoi?"

"Ya un conduit d'aération la ! tu connais pas tes classiques?!"

Paf!  
Paf!

Paf!

"Pourquoi tu me tapes wedge ?!"

"Ca a l'air de faire du bien..."

"BEN NON!!"

"Effectivement... (Se remet a pleurer)"

"Trois, deux , Un , on saute!"

Erwan se mit donc tout seul a sauter dans ce conduit.

_"BANDE DE PAUV' CONNARD!!"_

"Bon, je le rejoins! Yann, suis moi!"

"Ta geule pilou!"

Paf!

Pierre tombit donc assomé dans le conduit d'aération.

Yann le suivit, pour voir quel effet cela ferait lorsque son visage heureterait le grillage qui servait de sol a l'arrivée du conduit, et quels marques ca feraient.

"Biggs ?"

"mmmmmmmmmmmmummumummmmmmmmmmmimimmimimmm?"

"Tu passeras en dernier, tu risquerais de bloquer le conduit..."

"mmmmmmmmvmmmmmamammmmtmtmtmtemememmmememfmamamamamamammimiimimimimiimrmmrrmrmememememmffmmfmfmooommoommoomumummumummmmtmtmtmtmrmrmrmemmemeemem!!"

Biggs, pour prouver que Barret avait tort, sauta donc.

Et boucha le conduit.

Barret dû , a son tour, sauter dans le conduit pour le faire avancer a coups de pieds.

"Jessie?"

"Oui wedge?"

"Tu me trouves moche?"

"Mais arrete avec ca! Je suis désolée, je suis tombé amoureuse de Barret!!"

"Personne ne m'aime!"

Pour contenir sa peine, Wedge sauta donc la tête la premiere dans le conduit.

Jessie, craintive dans le noir comme se doit de l'etre toute femme seule (_Ndp : Kity, ne me frappe pas!!) _sauta elle aussi .

Au retour du conduit, tous se trouvaient dans un etat bizarre, soit noir de suie (Erwanou) , soit avec des coupures partout sur le visage (faute au grillage) (Pilou) , soit avec des marques rouges sur le bide , a force d'etre sérré dans le conduit (Biggsounet) , soit avec des traces de larmes sur le visage (Wedgounet!).

"Pilou?"

"Quoi?!"

"T'as l'air con."

"Tu veux mourir, Barret?!"

"j't'attend!"

"Génial ! Pierre qui se bat! C'est rare!"

"Auh, t'inquiete, il prendra son fusil."

"Quel con..."

"Ben regarde barret, il arme aussi son bras."

"MAIS ARRETEZ!! VOUS ETES PAS DINGUE?! YA DES MONSTRES PARTOUT ET VOUS VOUS VOULEZ VOUS BATTRE!"

"Jessie, femme, reste en dehors de ca!"

"... je retire ce que j'ai dis barret, tue le !!"

"Avec plaisir!"

"Nooooooooon!"

"Quesqu'il fout lui?!"

"Putain c'est clair, en plus c'est qui encore?!"

"Dites moi, je me sens seul la ."

Un inconnu aux cheveux chatains se dressaient entre le bras-fusil de Barret et la mitrailette de Pilou.

"t'es qui?!"

"Pilou, tu m'reconnais meme pas?!"

"NAN! t'es qui?!"

"Pilou.. Je suis..."

"Attend une minute... je connais cette voix!!"

"Comment ca?!"

"Ne me dis pas que..."

"Ben quoi ... je vous suis toujours!C'est très marrant de voir Pierre se faire exploser!"

"Je t'emmerde espece de sous merde anale pronvenant du cul de mouton de ma grand mère! Et tu nous suis même dans cette faille temporelle du temps d'ailleurs?!"

"Quesqu'il me dit lui?!"

"Pilou t'es vraiment trop con!"

L'inconnu regardait maintenant Yann, tandis que tout le monde sauf les deux ne comprenaient décidément rien (Pilou et Fuckea étant placés derriere l'inconnu).

"Vous n'avez toujours pas deviné?"

Pierre baissa les yeux , réfléchit , et comprit.

"HUGO?!"

"Lui même!"

"Et une tournée de vodka pour moi pasque je ne comprend rien!"

"Wedge, je te la paye..."


	9. La bande d'alcoolo

_**Vous croyez vraiment,**_

_**qu'a force de marquer ces conneries,**_

_**j'ai le temps pour trouvers des noms de chapitres?**_

_**Le neuvième chapitre , quoi.  
Bref,**_

_**On avance (pour une fois, **_

_**on va plus vite)**_

**Ndp:**

J'ai un bon feeling sur ce chapitre. Faut dire aussi que j'écoute de la bonne musique.

Moi, copieur?

Fuck off, nwanou.

**Fin Ndp ( Note De Pierre).**

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?!"

"Ca avait l'air intéréssant."

Tous , y comprirent l'inconnu dénommé hugo, marchait donc vers la sortie.

"De sauter dans une faille temporelle?"

"Ben ouais, ca me faisait kiffer, en plus vous aviez l'air de bien vous éclater quand vous avez fais un saut de l'ange !"

"'taing! et t'as réagi comment quand t'es arrive?"

_Flashback (NDP: putain, ca faisait longtemps) :_

_PAF,TANG,BINGBLINBG._

"Putain de merde ca fait mal!"

_"Clad!"_

_"Cloud!"_

_"ta geule!"_

_"Taper!!"_

_"Suivons les!"_

"Tiens ! De quoi qu'ils parlent? Oùla , Putain , Yann m'a l'air décidé a faire un carnage !!"

_Alors, ce jeune inconnu (inconnu...) aux cheveux chatains avaient suivis ces pauvre connards dans leur épopées fantastique, se déguisant en soldat shinra pour passer inapercu, ce qui lui valut malgré tout de devoir s'enfuir loin, loin lors de sa confrontation avec Clad. (NDP: Je vous avais parlé, non, d'un mec qui s'enfuiait? Whahaa trop fort.) A force de courir, il entra dans un magasin de vetements & armes : The Hunter Market. La scène qui suit se passa dans ce magasin.  
_

"FILE MOI DES FRINGUES!"

"Faut payer..."

"TU VEUX FAIRE PAYER UN SOLDAT SHINRA?!"

"Ouais..."

"Bon , on va reformuler plus délicatement."

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux chatains prit par le col le vendeur et l'approcha a quelques centimètres de son visage._

"Ou tu me file des fringues, ou je demande a Heidegeger de te flinguer la geule."

"Ooooookkkkkkkkk!! Calmez vouuus!!"

"NAN! FILE MOI DES FRINGUES! NAN ATTEND RESTE COUCHE! JVAIS CHOISIR!"

_L'inconnu aux cheveux chatains se servit donc dans ce magasin, choisissant un pantalon noir aux fibres relativement souples (pour pouvoir courir), ainsi qu'un Tshirt uniforme gris et une veste en cuir noir. Le tout (relativement noir) contrastait avec ses cheveux, mais il pouvait relativement se fondre dans l'obscurité._

"Vous êtes très beau!"

"LECHE CUL!"

"NON NON!!"

"Maintenant, FILE MOI LA CAISSE!!"

"Ca va pas non?!"

"Bon ecoutez j'ai encore le numéro des TURKS en mémoire sur mon PHS, je vais appeler Reno..."

"OK,ok!"

"De plus, tu vas me passer un shot gun tout de suite , ou je te tue!"

"Mais vous avez déja votre arme..."

"DISCUTE PAS OU JE TE TUE!!"

"Oui, oui oui d'accord , tenez , tenez!!"

"Merci."

_L'inconnu aux cheveux chatains empocha donc la rondelette somme de 3500 gils ainsi qu'un fusil a pompe relativement utile en cas de bourrinisme pur.. Puis , il revînt sur le pont où il put voir Pilou, Erwan , Yann et Clad se battre avec des soldats Shinra. Il s'approcha et tira au hasard, chose que Clad remarqua mais dont il ne prêta pas attention plus que ca. Lorsque tout les quatres sautèrent, les soldats shinras restant (Environ 10) se tournèrent vers lui. Alors, il prouva a ces soldats que si il avait obtenu un 17 de moyenne en EPS, c'était pas pour rien , c'est à dire qu'il s'accrocha aux rambardes du pont, se balanca et atterit pile sur le toit du train. Alors que ce même train qui avait accueili Pilou, Yann , Erwan et Clad foncait vers un tunnel , il s'était laissé suspendre sur un des cotés et avait attendu... attendu... attendu... jusqu'a ce que le temps se stop, et qu'il entendit des voix expliquer au groupe ce qu'il en était, le pourquoi du comment ... Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit Pierre déclarer "C'est nous!" et l'interlocuteur répondre "Pas seulement..." . Ensuite, il avait r'attendu... attendu ... jusqu'a ce qu'il voit un petit boulet sauter du train , tenant une feuille a la main . A ce moment , il avait sauté et l'avait rapidement distancé , avait sauté dans le conduit et s'était aggripé sur le bord de la rambarde en attendant qu'ils arrivent. Au moment où la dispute avait éclaté, il avait songé pour la première fois qu'il avait laissé sa copine dans ce monde cruel , et qu'un tas de personnes voulaient se la faire, il gémit un "Noooon" , et se dit en un quart de fraction de seconde, qu'il devrait ce servir de la trahison de son emplacement pour sauver Pierre, qui était en mauvaise posture avec Barret._

_Fin Flashback._

"... et ainsi, Pilou, Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Ca fait 5euros, plus frais de port, plus ..."

"Mais ta geule!!"

"Ho la ferme hein!"

A force qu'Hugo raconte son histoire, ils étaient arrivés devant le bar où ils devaient aller.

"Septième ciel..."

"Le bar de Tifa , on sait!"

"Vous voulez faire partis de notre groupe?"

"Ouais mais c'est tricherie, on connait déja tout!"

STOP.

"_**PIERRE!!**_"

"Oh merde, excusez!"

DESTOP.

"Hein?!"

"Je disais : On avait déjà du houe!"

"Ho.Alors, vous voulez faire partis de notre groupe?""

"Ben , ouais!"

"Donc, je vais vous montrer la cachette secrète..."

"Flipper , on sait."

"Hein?!"

"Peteur, on s'tait!"

"Ha , d'accord."

"Pour finir je ... Hey mais ils sont où tous?!"

Pendant que Barret et Pierre parlaient tranquillement, tout le groupe étaient entrés dans le bar commander des boissons.

"ATTENDEZ !! ATTENDEZ MOI!! COMMANDEZ MOI UN LITRE DE VODKA!!"

**A l'intérieur.**

"Salut!"

"Bonjour ! Qu'est ce que ce sera ?"

"Salut Tifa!!"

"Saluuut Claaaaad!!"

"Heu ... m'dame Tifa? Pour moi ce sera une chope de whisky..."

"Vous allez vous enivrer a mort ?!"

"Non , non , je tiens bien l'alcool .Le problème c'est que quand je suis bourré je suis ... violent... Aussi vous demanderais je de m'attacher au comptoir si vous ne voulez pas que Clad tombe par terre avec du sang partout sur le corps."

"Ho ! heu... oui , oui..."

"Sage précaution, Yannou, sage précaution."

PAF!

"QUOI?!"

"Ta geule Fuckea..."

"Putain on peut plus rien dire!"

"Tu crois vraiment que je serais par terre si tu me tapes ?!"

"Ben , t'as laissé ton épée sur le portemanteau..."

"Ho... exact..."

A ce moment, un petit jeune homme déboula dans le bar, et se mit tout de suite au comptoir en commandant deux vodkas. (Commande passé lorsque Tifa est de dos.)

"Et pour Monsieur ... Fuckea , ca sera quoi?"

"Moi? Ho , heu, de la vodka et un peu de whisky."

"D'accord! Ca marche! Et Monsieur Vodka, voulez vous un ou deux glacons dans votre verre?"

"Je prendrais qu'un seul glaç..."

Pierre s'était stoppé net, les yeux plongés dans le décolleté de Tifa qui n'avait encore rien remarqué . Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, Erwan se tournait déja vers Pilou avec un grand sourire, connaissant d'avance la remarque qui allait venir, Hugo rigolait en sirotant une gorgée de la chope de Yann, Yann regardait d'un air violent le Flipper car il avait envie d'y jouer mais n'avais pas envie de dépenser ses gils , Clad regardait Tifa les yeux débordants d'amitié, Biggs mangeait ses gateaux, Wedge pleurait pendant que Jessie essayait tant bien que mal de le consoler, et Barret avait les yeux baissé sur sa chope de bière qui l'attendait là depuis plusieurs minutes déjà .

"HO LA VACHE , PUTAIN , QUELS PUTAINS DE GROS SEINS!!"

SBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!!

"Trop fort, Pierre! Tu connais une jeune femme depuis moins de 5 minutes, t'arrive déjà a te prendre une gifle !"

"C'est pas son record!"

"Oh ta geule toi, avec ta copine livrée a tout les vents qui vas se faire draguer par tout les côtés!"

""NON MAIS VOUS NAVEZ PAS HONTE?!""

Jessie et Tifa s'étaient exclamés ensemble en regardant Pierre et sa superbe marque rouge sur la joue.

"Pour répondre a ta remarque , Pilou, j'ai confiance en ma copine qui aime son hugochérid'amour."

"Pour te faire chier, Pilou, j'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on voit Aerith tu bats ton record!"

"Ta geule, Erwan!"

"Pour te faire mal, Pilou ,..."

PAF!

"Et pour te punir , Mr Vodka-Pilou-Pierre,..."

SBAAAAAF (Tifa)

SBAAAAF (Jessie)

PAAAAF! (Clad)

BONG! (Barret)

PAF! (Wedge)

"Mais arrete Wedge, t'es chiant!"

"Pourquoi ca a un effet consolateur sur les autres mais pas sur moi?! DIEU ME HAIT!! (Pleure)"

SCHLACK! (Clad qui plante un couteau a l'extrémité du doigt de Pierre, lui arranchant un peu de peau .)

Pierre s'évanouit soudain par terre, renversant son verre de vodka partout sur lui même , tandis que Erwan prenait plusieurs photos , que Hugo prenait la bouteille pour la finir et que Yann buvait cul sec son whisky.

"Quesquila encore?!"

"La douleur était trop fort . Ca a du atteindre le summum lorsque son doigt a subi ce couteau . CQFD!"

"TA GEULE, HUGOLINTELLO!"

**Ndp :**

Un bon chapitre, et une kity en furie qui va surement me tabasser trois fois pour mon irrespect calculé des femmes dans ce chapitre.

En tout cas,

Ca a avancé !

Et j'ai fait bonne impression sur Tifa...

**Fin Ndp.**


	10. Shopping de Gronzesses

**Je ferais ca pour tout les chapitres?**

**Je crois bien que oui...**

**Le dixième chapitre,**

**Bref,**

**ON ATTEINT LES DIX CHAPITRES**

**E****T CA MA FAIT A PEINE DEUX HEURES DE JEUX**

**SUR FF7!! CHUI TROP NUULLL!!**

**Ndp:**

YYYYYMMMMMMCCCCCAAAAAAAAA

Désolé.

Bon un dixième chapitre , et pourtant ca va SUPER VITE.

Ne m'en veuillez pas mais alors je me suis donné comme objectif d'arriver au debut de la TOUR SHIN-RA!

Ca va etre duur.

Bon je suis a la moitié du chapitre et j'ai changé d'objectif. JE DOIS AVOIR FAIS PETER LE DEUXIEME REACTEUR!!

Ok, 2/3 chapitre et je change d'objectif! Il faut que Fuckea,Pilou et Yannou soient relookés.

**/Fin Ndp**

Alors qu'un petit jeune homme sortait d'un bar , assez éméché avec une bouteille a la main et une enorme marque rouge sur la joue , Clad (CLOUD!!) parlait avec Tifa et commencait a se rappeler de la promesse . Tandis que Hugo sortait complétement bourré en chantant "Waaaaaaasaaaaaaaaabiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii POOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWAAAAAAAA !" , que Erwan sortait lui aussi , mais sobre, en se précipitant vers les magasins étant donné que pendant que Hugo se bourrait la geule , lui prenait son argent sous ses yeux non lucide, et que Yann sortait en tapant partout , Barret hurlait dans le bar "UNE PROMESSE EST UNE PROMESSE !!".

-Bon, ecoutez, c'est pas que vous me soulez mais ces fringues sont pas faites pour la baston. DEJA AVEC CE BAGGY JAI TROP DU MAL A COURIR MAIS EN PLUS JE HAIS CETTE ARME !!

-Mmmmoooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jaai dejaaaa aacheeteeee DU WASABIIIIIIIIIIII !! QUI NEN VEUT DU WASAAAABIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

-Lees meeecs! (Hips) moi je vais finir ma bouteeeille a l'ooombre et acheeeeteeer aussi des armes et des fringuuueeeeess!

-JVAIS TE DEROUILLER TOI ENFOIRE!!

Alors que Yann, COMPLETEMENT SOÛL , agressait un mec dans la rue (car quand Yann est bourré, un mec dont la tête lui revient pas devient un vrai enfoiré) , Erwan et Pilou partait chacun dans une direction différente, et Hugo , completement BOURRE, était par terre en train de geuler "PAAAAAR LE POUVOOIIR DUUU WAAAASAAAAABIIIII!!".

Pilou :

Alors qu'il avancait , toujours en train de boire au goulot sa bouteille de vodka (orange) , Pilou se rendit tout a coup compte qu'il n'avait que 500 gils , alors que , s'il se souvenait bien, les magasins vendaient leurs articles a pas moins de 1500 gils pour une bonne arme. Bof, se dit-il après réfléxion, au pire je vendrais ma bouteille ! En réfléchissant (chose rare chez Pierre), il était entré dans un magasin , "WEAPONS OF A WARRIOR" .

Alors qu'il saluait d'un air blasé le vendeur qui était en train de servir un client, il se dirigea vers le rayons "Arme a feu" , car , oui, c'était un sacré bourrin et il aimait le corps a corps, mais , oui , IL KIFFAIT MITRAILLER PARTOUT CETAIT TROP JOUISSIF (Extrait d'une pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit , au rayon "Arme a feu").Il partit au sous rayon Mitrailettes , et a force de moults et moults recherches, il parvint a se décider sur un AK-47 version Final Fantasy 7, c'est à dire qu'au lieu de la couleur habituelle (Noir et Marron) , les couleurs du métal étaient d'un dégradé noir-rouge, et la crosse, au lieu d'etre du bois verni, était en plastique blanc-gris qui luisait a la lumière. Tandis qu'il prenait un sac "WoaW" (Weapons Of A Warrior) et qu'il le mettait (le AK-47 V.FF7) dedans, il sortit de ce sous rayon ,et se dirigea vers le rayon Magnum, choisissa un Magnum métallisé gris , dont la crosse était , elle , en bois verni. Il le metta lui aussi dans le sac , puis, pour completer ses achats, alla vers le rayon Sniper pour choisir la version Shinra, c'est a dire avec un ecran infrarouge intégré sur le viseur qui zoomait a un kilomètre environ (Merci la notice, au passage) , un point-laser de facon a avoir une précision accrue de 37 (Merci la notice, disais je) , et un silencieux.

Avec ses emplettes dans son sac devenu lourd, il se dirigea vers le comptoir en réfléchissant au moyen de payer ces armes qui devaient coûter cher , et le moyen de payer aussi des munitions (Parce que des armes sans munitions...).

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour ..."

"Alors... Ho , très bon choix, l'AK-F7 ! Vous avez choisi un magnum pour aller avec , oui bonne idée , après tout avec le groupe Avalanche , rien n'est plus sûr! Un sniper , hein? Ho,Je sens que vous êtes aussi éclaireur! Bien , ca fera 6 884 Gils."

"J'ai 500 gils ... une bouteille de vodka ... a demi vide ... un ipod - et le branchement USB...- ... une peluche porte clefs... une boîte d'aspirines..."

"Hum...Pour la bouteille de vodka, je la prends a 1000 gils. Ca ferait une collection. Qu'est-ce qu'un Ipod? Pour le porte clefs, je veux bien le prendre a 800 Gils. Je vous prends un aspirines pour 95gils."

"Ca me fait plus qu'un total de 4 441Gil a payer hein?"

"Oui!"

"Si je vous passe 389 musiques , divers et variés ?"

"D'accord! Ca me va! Comment faites vous?"

"Voyez vous ce petit truc bleu avec une diode lumineuse en dessous? Bien c'est un ipod. Dans ce ipod, il y a des centaines de musiques. Cette diode lumineuse , ca signifique qu'elle est pucée, c'est à dire que je peux brancher mon ipod sur n'importe quel pc tant qu'il a un port usb, et mettre mes musiques dessus (Ndp: Alors qu'avec les ipods non pucés c'est juste un pc maître... passons). La seule condition c'est qu'il y ait un port usb. Et au pire si il n'y en a pas, il me faut juste un petit rouleau de fil de cuivre pour brancher ."

"Hum. montrez moi ca..."

"Attendez , d'abord je vais vous faire ecouter ces quelques musiques!"

**-Breaking Benjamin (Blow me away)-**

**-Rage against the machine (Wake up)**

**-FF7 BOSS SEPHIROTH THEME - One Winged Angel -**

"J'aime beaucoup ! Surtout la troisième!"

"Heu... c'est normal... Enfin, ce n'est qu'un extrait de mes musiques que j'ai sur ce ipod. Alors, mes achats sont finis si je vous mets ces musiques sur votre pc?"

"Bien sur!!"

Pilou sourit, puis sortit le cable USB de sa poche , le brancha au ipod, et voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de raccord USB sur l'ordinateur, l'ouvrit (l'ordinateur), et chercha un fil de cuivre de facon a raccorder le cable a raccord USB branché a l'ipod au seul raccord (Ethernet) trouvé sur l'ordinateur.

Sur l'écran, itunes s'afficha , faisant gravement buguer l'ordinateur étant donné qu'il n'était pas ni sous linux, ni sous windows , ni sous MAC mais sur une configuration spécifique Final Fantasy (Les programmes sont dispersés dans une fenêtre en haut a droite de l'écran, le reste de l'écran est rempli d'un fond bleuté où était planté des codes binaires qui faisait marcher le PC. Itunes, donc, s'afficha , empiaitant sur le fond decran et sur la fênetre. A peine Itunes était lancé qu'un programme de piratage se lancait dans un coin inférieur droit de l'écran, logiciel de hackage installé sur l'ipod par Pierre qui enregistrait les comptes en banque, les mots de passes, le déréglement de la caisse... Un léger clic fut entendu uniquement par Pierre lorsque la caisse, relié a l'ordinateur, se dévérouilla . Pierre, avec un sourire , séléctionna toutes les musiques du programme Itunes et les enregistra dans un dossier a part qui était fort heuresement compatible. Tandis que le vendeur, lui faisant confiance, servait d'autres clients, Pilou se servit largement dans la caisse et récupéra sa bouteille de vodka.

"Voila, les musiques sont dessus. Voulez vous que j'en lances une?" Lanca Pilou avec un grand sourire en récupérant son ipod.

"Oui , Oui, Mettez celle que vous préférez."

Pierre lanca donc la musique "Walking Disaster" de Sum 41 ,mais avec un logiciel de facon a poser 30 secondes de silence avant de balancer la musique pleines enceintes.

"Ca va , avec ce pc il y aura un temps de lag d'environ 30 secondes, ca partira."

"Oui , D'accord. Merci beaucoup , et au revoir:!"

"Au revoir ..."

Pierre sortit donc de la boutique Weapons of a Warrior avec son sac estampillé d'où dépassait le canon de son AK-F7 (AK-F7 D'après le vendeur). Au moment où il passa devant le bar de Tifa , il entendit la musique démarrer a pleins caissons , avant d'entendre les enceintes griller au bout de 30 secondes. Yann, qui était écroulé devant le bar a coté d'un homme assomé d'où du sang coulait par terre , sursauta, regarda Pierre, sourit, et se rendormit. Hugo, en pleine cuite, était étendu par terre devant le Septième Ciel, bave aux lèvres, avec des dessins sur le visage , qu'était occupé a faire Erwan. Quand il entendit Pierre, il se retourna, avec un nouveau look. Ils se sérrèrent la main et posèrent leurs sacs a coté d'hugo et de Yann. Pierre passa a Erwan une bonne moitié des gils qu'il avait pris dans la caisse, et Erwan , avec un sourire, passa a Pierre une bouteille de rhum (qu'il avait pris dans le bar de Tifa avant que Pierre arrive)

"Il est alcoolique..." Expliqua Erwan.

"Il est Naïf..." Expliqua Pierre a son tour.

Alors, tous deux partirent vers le magasin où se trouvait l'autre peu de temps auparavant.

Erwan, environ une heure auparavant.:

_"PAR LE POUVOIR DU WASABIIIIIIIIIII!!"_

Erwan ,donc , tranquille , se dirigea vers une boutique estampillé "Run & Wear" . Alors qu'il avancait simpathiquement , il vit un mendiant par terre , une bouteille d'eau de vie bouchonnée a coté de lui , remplie bien sûr. Se disant que cela pouvait toujours être utile, il la récupéra et entra dans le magasin , tranquille , sûr de lui, étant donné qu'il possédait tout l'argent d'Hugo. Il adressa un rapide salut au vendeur et se dirigea vers le rayon Pantalons , sous rayon Short . Il chercha pendant une dizaine de minutes un short-baggy , car , ce qui n'était vraiment pas pratique pour courir avec un pantalong (long) c'est que ca empietait sur les baskets,mais que vraiment ca faisait style les baggys. Surtout les shorts. Alors il en choisit un noir, avec une ceinture avec sangles car il avait prévu d'acheter une épée pour se battre. Les poches étaient larges pour mettre un maximum de choses, et des poches a boutons , bon endroit pour glisser son portable , pensa Erwan en les voyant presque aussitôt. Il mit ça dans un sac estampillé "R&W" puis partit vers le rayon Haut , sous rayon Chemises . Il choisit une chemise, blanche , a boutons, avec un col,rayé . Il se dirigea ensuite vers le sous rayon Gilet , et se choisit un gilet sans manche avec une capuche , et encore et toujours des sangles pour bien accrocher son épée . Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le rayon Accesoires, il s'acheta un foulard au teint sanglant pour ne pas qu'on voit le sang qui giclera lorsqu'il tuera ... Pour cloturer ses achats, il prit un chapeau de chasse pour eviter de recevoir du sang dans les yeux , c'est chiant.

Avec ses achats enfilés dans la cabine d'essayage , Il sortit en laissant ses anciens effets (car après les nombreuses bastons contre les soldats, le scorpion (Etc,etc...) étaient en (très) (très) mauvais état. Lorsqu'il passa devant le vendeur, il décida de se marrer un peu, c'est à dire qu'il s'approcha et , en voyant qu'il était complètement bourré , alcoolisé, il se fouta de sa geule en balancant l'eau de vie devant lui et en la gachant en la jetant par terre. Le vendeur commenca a pleurer ,bourré comme un coing, genre "NOOOOOON MON EAU DE VIEEE !!" Alors Erwan, rigolant toujours de son rire sadique qui le caractérisait bien, donna donc la bouteille au vendeur.

Seulement, la bouteille était vide. Dommage. Enfin , Erwan sortit de la boutique et rentra donc devant le bar de Tifa pour faire chier Hugo et regarder Yann taper un gars. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Yann tabasser le mec qui crachait du sang sur la tête a Yannou , ce qui l'énervait encore plus car c'était dégeulasse le sang. Enfin ,surtout le sang de ce gars dont la tête ne revenait pas a Yann. Hugo pendant ce temps là, était toujours par terre en train de vomir, et Erwan s'amusait a lui dessiner dessus. Au moment où hugo s'endormait enfin et où Erwan finissait son magnifique dessin d'un cul avec un suppositoire, Pierre arriva tandis qu'une musique ( a vrai dire, la musique préférée de Pierre) se déclenchait dans le magasin où Erwan allait se rendre. En le voyant , Erwan sourit et lui serra la main, lui passa la bouteille de rhum qu'il avait prise dans le bar a Tifa, et se dirigea vers le magasin d'où il (Pierre) venait de sortir.

**Ndp:**

Je vais y arriver!! Trop dur!

**/Fin Ndp.**

Pierre :

En allant au magasin que venais de quitter Erwan, Pierre put voir un mendiant chercher quelque chose autour de lui , en passant devant lui il se dit qu'Erwan était passé par là . Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le magasin , il vit le vendeur lécher le comptoir , puis, lorsqu'il (le vendeur) remarqua qu'il tenait une bouteille d'alcool a la main , il le fixa pendant environ cinq minutes d'un regard suppliant que Pilou choisi d'ignorer , puis , il se précipita vers le rayon Pantalons comme son ami environ trois quarts d'heures auparavant. Il vit un sac "R&W" étalé par terre d'où sortait un ou deux vêtements déchirés . Pour s'occuper tandis qu'il réfléchissait a quel bas il allait porter, il shoota dedans . Après mure , mure réflexion il opta pour un jean baggy avec un ourlet pour pouvoir courir (pasque les baggys c'est style mais pour courir c'est dur sauf quand ca tombe pas sur les baskets.). Après ca, il e diriea comme son prédécesseur vers le rayo Haut, où il s'acheta un T shirt a mnches longues avec un emblème toxique (Radioactif, plutot) , ainsi qu'un blouson en cuir noir avec une capuche .Il acheta également une ceinture pleine de sacoches pour pouvoir mettre ses munitions, ainsi qu'une ou deux sangles pour ranger ses trois armes (les grosses armes , Sniper et Ak-F7 , dans le dos et le magnum a la ceinture.). Comme Pierre est (Peut-être?) plus honnête qu'Erwan, et surtout que le vendeu avait déssoulé, Pilou paya avec sa bouteille de rhum . Et paf .

Puis il sortit du magasin et se redirigea vers le bar de Tifa, où Hugo se réveillait peu a peu , et que Erwan arrivait avec une magnifique épée. Pendant ce temps, Yann dépouillait le gars qu'il avait tabassé de ses vetements : Un pantalon souple aux motifs militaires et un T shirt noir. Lorsqu'il fouilla les poches de son nouveau pantlon, il trouva un couteau de combat ainsi qu'un poing dis "américain" , mais ici pluto un poing wutaïen. L'arme s'adaptait aux doigts et les renforcements d'aciers qui était soudés dessus semblaient faire mal. Yann rangea ses nouvelles armes dans sa nouvelle ceinture (sauf le poing wutaïen qu'il equipa directement.)

Erwan , une demi heure auparavant:

Erwan poussa un soupir en voyant les gens paniqués, évanouis , sortir du magasin "Weapons Of A Warrior" en raison de la puissance du son de la musique de Pilou.

"Je vais encore devoir faire gaffe avec ses conneries..."

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit le vendeur en panique devant son ordinateur, dont lécran affichait "System Error. Reboot & Format this computer." . Le vendeur , affolé ,essayait tant bien que mal de fermer la caisse et de réparer les enceintes qui avaient explosés sous la puissance du son lancé. Erwan songea avec sadisme que l'ouie de ce vendeur ne serait plus jamais pareil, et admetta de mauvaise grace dans sa tête que Pilou avait géré sur ce coup là. Après mure reflexion , il alla dans le rayon "Armes Blanches", sous rayon Epees , et fit son choix parmi les nombreuse épées disponibles sur une magnifique lame d'un mètre cinquante de long , légérement orangé . Lorsqu'il la toucha, croyant voir sephiroth, ou plutot son exacte réplique en moins grand, il sentit la chaleur irradier de la lame. C'est alors qu'en appuyant sur le manche, une petite boule verte sortit . Instantanément, les reflets orangés cessèrent. Erwan,"Fuckea" se rendit compteque c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une matéria, et chérit cet instant très fort dans sa tête, avant de replacer la matéria dans son orifice et de prendre l'épée. Puis, il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais le vendeur l'apostropha :

"Excusez moi , monsieur, il faut payer cette arme!"

"Quoi?! J'ai payé !"

"Non, arretez de mentir..."

"Vous m'accusez de mensonge? Vous n'avez pas honte?! Je fais mes achats honnetement,tranquillement, je paye - mes derniers gils - pour avoir cette épée et vous OSEZ ME DIRE QUE JE NAI PAS PAYE ?! Vous , monsieur, vous avez bien vu j'ai payé!"

"Heu... oui,oui..." Balbutia l'homme qui venait a peine de rentrer et qui se faisait agresser par Erwan.

"VOUS VOYEZ ! JAI UN TEMOIN ! MAINTENANT LAISSEZ MOI PARTIR OU JE FAI FERMER CETTE BOUTIQUE!"

"hum,um,hummm calmez vous monsieur, je voulais dire , hum , bien sûr que vous avezpayé, mais vous avez oublié, hum , hum , hum votre monnaie!"

"Ho merci!"

Erwan empocha donc la somme que venait de déposer le client sur le comptoir au lieu des cinq gils qui étaient initialement prévu . Il sortit donc de la boutique (et se dirigea vers le bar de tifa pour revoir les autres) avec plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait en entrant.

**Ndp :**

J'ai ... réussi... (s'essuie le front)

Gra la galère!

Erwan t'es vraiment chiant a être difficile!

(Je suis vraiment chiant a décrire mes armes xD)

Wha j'étais dansla merde au début pour Yan, il aurait pas été relooké. Heuresement j me suis rapellé qu'il avait défoncé un mec, et que dans FF7 les mecs ils ont souvent des moyens de défenses...


	11. Bouddha , Dieu ou Allah

**Boourrrrrrriiiiiiiin Powaaaa,**

**Le onzième chapitre,**

**Ecrit au bloc note (FUCK, Berrou)**

**Bref,**

**Quand clad tombe,**

**La team veille.**

**NDP:**

Juste7? Putain, quesqu'on est con

( 7 du cerveau dans tout les cas (Sauf Einstein, 9.)

**Fin Ndp.**

"A la claire branlette ..."

"TU VAS LA FERMER HUGO LE SOULARD?!"

"Beeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah j'vais le dire a ma mèèèèèèèèèèère!!"

"Berrou , j'te passe 300 gils si tu lui entaille la main!"

"NE MAPELLE PAS BERROU!! PILOU TES MORT!!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa NAAAAN ARRETE TOIIII!!"

"Bon ecoutez... Nous allons faire péter le deuxième réacteur...Vous venez avec nouus..?"

Yann arreta de faire serrer la main de Pierre sur la lame et regarda Clad avec un air agacé , car il interromptait son occupement si particulier. Yann, Hugo , Erwan et Pierre (qui avait une trainée de sang sur la main) se regardèrent en pensant a Clad qui allait sans doute s'écraser comme une merde sur le sol de l'église du taudis du secteur 6.

"Heuuuuuuuuuuu,noooooooon,On va plutot aller dans une église pour prier Bouddha..."

"Qui est Bouddha?!"

"QUOI?! ESPECE DE FASCISTE TU CONNAIS PAS BOUDHA??"

"Oh non Pierre est reparti dans son trip Bouddhiste!!"

"BOUDDHA ENSEIGNE QUE LES CHOSES MATERIELS SONT ANODINES!"

"MAIS TA GEULE PIERRE ON SEN FOUT!"

"OH BIEN SUR AVEC VOTRE DIEU A LA MORD MOI L'..."

"Moi je suis athé et je vous emmerde tous."

"ALLAH EN FORCE! JESUS EN FORCE AUSSI! ET VIVE LES JUIFS!"

"Erwan le multireligion !"

"L'athé c'est la plus belle religion du monde."

Pendant que tous s'engeulaient sur TEL ou TEL religion qui étaient la meilleure du monde, Barret, Clad , Tifa , Wedge, Biggs et Jessie étaient partis au deuxieme reacteur.

"Les mecs on devrait aller a l'église réceptionner Clad."

"Ca va pas exploser avant un bout de temps!"

"Detrompe toi, c'est moins loing.BEAUCOUP moins long que le premier Reacteur."

"Bon ... alors, on y va."

La Team , comme ils s'étaient eux même nommés, se dirigea dans le secteur 6 avec l'intention d'épargner a Clad une enorme chute . Quoique même si ca allait lui permettre de rencontrer Aeris... bref.Au lieu d'entrer dans l'église par la porte principale, ils entrèrent tous par le trou dans le toit où Clad et Aeris sortiraient un peu plus tard. En arrivant sur les poutres, Yann s'amusa a faire tomber les tonneaux (ce qui eu pour effet de tuer deux rats, trois araignées et quatorze souris). Erwan s'amusa avec son épée et remarqua pour la première fois qu'il y avait en fait deux matérias : El base et Feu. Il garda jalousement ce secret , car "ce petit fouineur de Yann veut me les piquer, ET CE PETIT SALAUPIAUD, LA , CE SALE HUGO QUI EN VEUT A MON IMMENSE INTELLIGENCE OU A MA BEAUTE !! Pilou j'ai rien a craindre, c'est un con." . Hugo pendant ce temps , s'amusait a tuer des pigeons avec son shot gun. Pilou, de son côté, sortait son sniper et se positionnait face a l'entrée pour abattre les soldats qui arriveront. Au moment où une enorme explosion se fit entendre, Erwan, pressentant déjà un peu d'action, sauta de la poutre pour faire du toboggan sur le tuyeau et arriver devant l'entrée , pour tuer les soldats que Pierre avait prévu d'abattre d'une balle dans la tête : C'était un concours. Yann , pendant ce temps, suivit Erwan pour draguer Aeris et se foutre de la geule de Clad.Hugo, pendant ce temps là , suivait Yann pour réceptionner Clad et lui épargner une chute sur les fleurs.

**Salle des fleurs :**

"Bonjour! Qui êtesvous?!"

"Nous sommes... nous sommes... Tes gardes du corps!"

"Hean?"

"Rien. On est de ton côté. Tu sais...? Les fleurs? le bouquet? Gente Aeris, me ferez vous l'honneur de me laisser vous aider?"

"Oh oui c'est vous le charmant Monsieur des taudis?"

"Oui."

"Et qui êtes vous?"

"Je suis Hugo, LoveurKillerDragueSurTroisFronts:Vieux,JeunesetParents."

"Hu?"

"Je suis .. Ton avenir."

"C'est à dire?"

"Je vais te faire trois gamins dont deux dobermans."

"Je n'ai pas tout compris mais bonne chance!"

"Je n'en ai pas besoin."

"_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Hugo mets toi en position pour le rattraper!

"Ok! CEST BON!"

"Mr hugo je viens de comprendre , vous voulez me faire la cour?"

"Quesquelle dit ?"

Hugo se tourna vers Aeris, tandis que Clad traversait le toit de l'église, ce qui fait qu'il ne tomba pas dans les bras de hugo comme il le devait, mais sur les fleurs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! Mes fleurs!! JVAIS VOUS TUER!!"

"Vous voulez le reveiller pour le tuer? D'accord."

Yann s'approcha de clad , enfila son poing wutaien et ...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!!

"QUOIQUEQUESQUISEPASSE!!"

"Il se passe que t'as ecrasé les fleurs de Bonbon Rose la!"

"Bonbon rose?"

"Oui c'est ton surnom Aeris."

"Hihihihihihihihihi c'est beau!!"

"... D'accord."

Après la longue conversation (de merde) entre Clad et Bonbon Rose , Reno débarqua avec trois des ses soldats. Aeris et Clad se firent pousser par Yann vers la salles aux poutres, manquant de se faire egorger par Erwan qui était posté . Hugo resta dans la salle aux fleurs , caché sous un banc, attendant que Reno et les soldats passent pour leur faire PAF le pied.

"Les gars, on ne marche pas sur les fleurs!"

"Mais Reno... Tu viens de marcher dessus!"

"Mais Re..."

BUUUM!!

"HA SA MERE, MON PIED!!"

"Quesquelle a ma mère?!"

Au moment où Hugo sortit de sous son banc, trois fusil se dirigèrent vers sa tête et Reno s'approcha dangeuresement avec sa matraque electrique.

"Tu veux te battre?!"

"J'ai pas que ca a foutre. J'me casse!!"

Hugo défonca la porte de l'église et courut dans les dédales de décombres divers et variés que formait les tas d'ordures . Reno le suivit un court moment, c'est a dire jusqua la porte de l'église, puis se retourna pour aider les deux soldats valides a choper L'ancienne. A peine un des soldats Shin-Ra passait la porte que le feu le consumait après un coup d'épée particulièrement violent dans l'entrejambe. Tandis que celui ci s'écrasait par terre, l'autre soldat passa dans la salle aux poutres et se pris une balle dans le front avant même d'avoir vu son collègue se faire littéralement bruler les couilles. Reno les vit et se dit que décidément, cet ancienne ne valait pas la peine de toute cette merde.

"Et bien merci a vous! Mais c'était Clad qui devait me protéger c'est mon garde du corps!"

"Clad est un con. Pour une pipe je te protège pendant ...pendant... un mois!"

"UNE SEULE?!"

"Oui oui le tarif n'est pas sévère!"

"Surtout pour une belle geule telle que vous!!"

"Merci, je sais que j'ai une belle geule."

"Super, Voila Aeris qui fait la pute auprès d'Hugo. Youpi vive la vie."

"Bon moi j'me tire de l'église"

**NDP:**

Un chapitre qui me fait délirer. Aeris est une pute. Reno est un rouquin. Les soldats Shin-Ra sont des tapettes. WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**/Fin NDP.**


	12. J'adore les 3 et 4

**Chapitre 12,**

**En regardant Kyle XY,**

**Ca gère cette série,**

**Bref,**

**Hoho ca devient chaud!!**

15  minutes après le onzième chapitre (cest a dire le temps qu'il faut pour que tout le monde sorte de l'église et se balade sur les toits. Donc, le chapitre commence chez Aeris)

-Bonjour madame...

-JE NE VOUS CONNAIS PAS JE NE VOUS DIRAIS PAS MON NOM!

-Ouh putain elle a l'air charogne ta mère Bonbon rose

-Oui elle est en rogne pasque Reno m'a dépucelé.

-Comment elle le sait?

-Elle sait TOUT.

-Elle est forte la salope!

-TU ME TRAITES DE SALOPE ESPECE DE PETIT, heu plutot, DE GRAND CON?!

-Ouais la vieille je vais te démonter avec mon poing améri...wutaien!

-JTATTEND PETIT-GRAND CON!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!!

-Ah merci Mr Yann elle me faisait chier cette morue a me dicter ses lois ... Non mais oh!

-De rien cher Aeris...

-Aeris? T'oublies pas mon paiement?

-Non mais oh je suis pas une pute!

-... merde.

-HAHA SALE MORUE HUGO, t'inquiete pour te consoler je t'apprendrais a torturer Pilou !

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiinnnnn!! Mais c'est dégeulasse Nwan'!!

-Mais pilou, t'es notre petite victime adoré!

Le dénommé Pilou était donc hagard (car avec sa somnolence habituelle il s'en foutait un peu de tout) , Nwanou montrait avec quelle précision on pouvait faire souffrir une souris en illustrant ses propos d'un dessin sur le mur a Hugo, et Yann était toujours en mode Drague avec BonBon rose. Clad pendant ce temps, regardait ce spectacle avec une pensée en arrière plan qui disait "Maaaaaaaais putain Aeris c'est ma copine! enfin j'aimerais bien...". La masse informe par terre un peu en vrac avait l'air d'une conne en raison de ses traits de visage particulirement violent qui était resté lors de son evanouissement.

-Bon ecoutez les gens. C'est pas qu'on se fait chier mais on devrait peut etre se travestir pour aller chez le Don!

-Tapette!

-Ta geule Pilou.

-Attendez ! Attendez! faudrait peut etre lire la feuille qu'on nous a donné dans le train?

-Quel feuille ? (Lanca Clad d'un air d'incompréhension totale)

-Heu... BON CEST LHEURE! On va tous se coucher!

-Il est que dix heures!

-Du matin!

-TA GEULE AERIS! TA GEULE CLOUD!

-CLAD!

-... La ferme Erwan. Bon on enferme la grosse morue par terre dans la cave sinon elle va me les casser.

-Mais t'oublies marlène ? Qui la protègera?

-Quequiya avec marlène?

-Je t'ai dit ta geule Cloud.

-Ben on la foutera dans la cave! Aeris ya bien des réserves de bouffe?

-Oui oui, 2 tonnes de boeuf lyophilisé!

-Parfait! Bon on va se coucher! Sauf Yann, Erwan et Hugo qui viennent avec moi dans la chambre!

-Ca sent la partou...

-TA GEULE CLAD! CEST JUSTE QUE ON A BESOIN DE FAIRE UN CONSEIL TERRIEN !

-Terrien?

-... Bon vas t'coucher ...

_**Donc, 20 minutes plus tard, quand Clad et Aeris furent couchés après moults "ON VEUX UNE HISTOIIIIREUH!!"et aussi moults " JVAIS VOUS TABASSER SI VOUS ARRETEZ PAS DE GEULER!" , et le traditionnel "On dort dans le même lit hein!" auquel le traditionnel "NON!" était apparu chaque fois. Donc , bref, 20 minutes plus tard, et quand les 4 Terriens étaient tranquilles dans leur chambre.**_

_"1. Sephiroth_

_2. Rufus_

_3. Kaylina_

_4. Sora_

_5. Reno_

_6. Tseng_

_7. Sawouk_

_8. Joshuk_

_9. Joshua_

_10. Josh_

_Note post listum : Certains de ces super puissance sont peut être simphatiques. Les trois frères Keyla, (N°8,9 et 10) sont les plus redoutables. La puissance est classée . le n°1 est le moins puissant, tandis que le 10 est plus puissante que n'importe qui existant dans ce cadre."_

-Passez moi une feuille.

-Tiens Hugo L'intello. Et tu vas refaire ton intello en trouvant les méchants et les gentils. Erwan t'aide en raison de sa science de Final Fantasy.Yann t'aide a les classer selon comment les défoncer, et moi je t'aide ... je t'aide en ecrivant.

-T'ecris comme une tache!

-Je t'aide a dire quels sont les gentils...

-... t'es même pas bon a ca !! Tu seras un supplément d'aide.

-...Youpi...

-Bon alors... Sephiroth on le savait. C'est une sous merde. Rufus ... alors là y'aura un problème... dans Advent children il roxx du boudin?

-Ouais a part avec sa gangrène bizarre de geostigma...

-Ta geule c'était une question rhétorique Pierre...

-...

-Donc logiquement c'estun gentil?

-Heu... on verra ca quand il sera en haut de la tour shinra a vouloir nous buter...

-Je mets quoi alors?

-J'ai trouvé! Il doit être méchant au début et gentil après! Faut surtout pas le buter !!Il est nécessaire!

-Cest a dire?

-Ben on le fout dans une cave et on attend qu'il devienne gentil.

-... héhé... nan. Laisson le vivre!

-En tout cas ... Vu qu'on va devoir l'affronter, je vous parie trois bifetons que si on le tape dans le ventre, et si on tabasse un peu les instruments qui fait que toutes les filles le kiffent trooooooooop!! il sera par terre pour un temps.

-Ok. Je note...

-Ta geule c'est moi le scribe!

-La ferme Pilou...

-Alors.. Kaylina?

-C'est qui ca?

-J'en sais rien. En tout cas je parie que si on la viole elle sera anéanti physiquement et donc elle pourra plus nous faire chier!

-C'est bien une idée a la Erwan que tu nous proposes la , Yann. M'enfin c'est quand même vrai. Je note!

-Héhé!

-Sora ... Je note la même chose...

-On vas satisfaire les besoins de ces dames...

-Ou plûtot leur arracher de force!

-Héhé. Bon Reno?

-Le rouquin? ... Heu...

-Bon on fait quoi?

-Sur lui... ben... on le tabasse jusqua ce qu'il soit assomé et on le ligote à la tour Shinra.

-... Je note.

-Tseng?

-HAHA !! LUI!! Ben ce mec veut coucher avec Aeris donc on le tue.

-L'histoire?

-On s'en fout, l'hélicoptère sera piloté par Reeve et basta. En plus ca sera notre allié.

-Ok , je note...

-Sawouk?

-Ce mec je sait pas qui c'est mais son nom lme donne envie de torturer des trucs!

-Tu te sens bien Erwan?

-Je sais pas j'ai envie de le tuer! TORTURER!!

-... Je note ... Er-wan... Tor...tu...rer...

-Joshuk?

-Bon ecoute les trois frères on les mets ensemble .. et pour eux... on verra plus tard ... La flemme de réfléchir , il est déja 11h. Je veux dodo.

-... ok... Bonne nuit Pilou..

-Moi je vais me préparer un café et regarder la télé!

-Pour avoir l'air d'un petit bourge de Paris?

-T'as tout compris!

-... moi je vais exterminer les souris et partir chercher la matéri... je vais torturer les souris.

-... Erwan je te sens nerveux... Moi je vais fumer dehors en attendant la mort d'un oiseau devant mon nez.

-T'as des délires bizarres.

-C'est toi qui dit ca?

-On fait quoi de la grosse morue?

-Je l'assome en sortant.

"_1 Sephiroth : Tapette!! Méchant._

_2 Rufus : Soumission puis on le laisse partir Gentil._

_3Kaylina : Qui c'est ... Viol . Méchant? Gentil?_

_4Sora : Qui c'est elle ? Viol. Gentil? Méchant?_

_5 Reno : Soumission puis on le laisse partir. Gentil._

_6 Tseng : A MORT! Gentil mais méchant ._

_7 Sawouk: A torturer . Meme si gentil. Erwan Torturer ._

_8 l  
9 l Frères. Que faire?_

_10 l"_

**Ndp:**

**Classement fini.**

**/ndp.**


	13. Fight , Sex & Sex

_**Final Fantasy VII.**_

_**le numéro 13 ou 14**_

_**de la fic la plus pourrie**_

_**de toute l'histoire de l'univers,**_

_**Ultimate Trisomie V2,1 !**_

_**Bref,**_

_**Pikinikdouillec'estoil'andouille**_

_**(Oui non mais 2 de Quotient Intelectuel et ca s'voit)**_

Pinlinpinpin,pinpin,pinpinpiiinnnnnnnn

"Pierre. Coupe cet ipod il m'enerve!"

"Vos geules!"

Alors que Pierre, Yann, Erwan, Clad , Hugo et Aeris sortaient tranquillement de la maison de la mère d'aeris dont j'ai oublié le nom, les quatres terriens se demandaient comment tourner le scénario pour qu'il continue a suivre son cours , normal...

"Heu..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pierre?"

"... J'ai envie de faire du toboggan! On va a la balancoire?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Allez, s'il vous plaît... _Putain de bordel j'ai l'air con je parie. Et ces abrutis qui comprennent rien."_

Alors que Hugo comprenait enfin ce plan vraiment excellent et très bien imaginé, Yann poussa un cri de désespoir futile.

"Bordel de merde. Voilà que Pilou retourne en enfance. Ecoute, t'auras une glace si on va au toboggan d'accord?"

"MAIS BORDEL MILITAIRE , BERROU ET MARIO..."

"Moi j'ai compris ca va . Ta geule."

"...MILITAIRE ET BERROU ! LE PARC A JEUX! LA CHARETTE AVEC UNE CERTAINE PUTE DEDANS ! AVEC DES PUTAINS DENORMES NIBARDS!!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

"Quesque vous dites?"

"Allons tous au parc a jeu!"

"Oui! J'ai envie de faire de la balancoire!!"

"Youpiiii!!"

Tandis que les 4 ados retombés en enfance (hum?) , Clad et Aeris se regardaient en se posant des questions.

"... Putain mais c'est quoi ces boulets pourris qui veulent jouer a des jeux de gamins après avoir exterminé une maison marchante?"

"J'en ai aucune idée._Et de toute facon je m'en fous, j'imagine comment t'es sous la ceinture, beau blond._"

"Ecoute je vais les surveiller. Je parie trente gils qu'ils vont s'écorcher les genoux. Et sinon l'espèce de psychopate sadique il vas vouloir bruler quelque chose avec son épée. Je le sens bien il s'amuse depuis toutaleur sur les maisons en kit et sur les sangsues bizarres."

"Ok._Je brule d'envie de te demander si tu mesures plus de 17 cm!!_"

"Tu viens?"

"_Oui oui je viens Clad! _Bordel, je veux savoir, combien est ce que tu fais en erection!!"

"Hein?"

"J'ai parlé tout haut? Je voulais dire "Bon,Bien, aiselles en pleine friction."

"Hein?? Mais pourquoi tu dis ca ??"

"Pour rien, Pour rien..."

Tandis qu'Aeris, rouge tomate, courait vers le parc a jeux où s'élevait des cris de baston et aussi des cris de joie d'un petit con qui s'amusait a faire du toboggan sur les pieds, Clad , éberlué, fixait le trottoir devant lui en marchant en se demandant si la première prononciation qu'il avait entendue était juste. Enfin ca n'avait pas plus de sens, "Non,Tiens, Est ce que tu faisente en region"...

"CEST A MOI!"

"NON, CEST A MOI!"

"TA GEULE CEST MOI QUI LAI VU! MATERIA SENTIR CEST LA MIENNE DABORD!"

"VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALE PYROMANE!"

"TA GEULE LE GRAND YANN!"

"VOS GEULES TOUT LES DEUX! LA MATERIA SENTIR EST A MOI! CEST MOI QUAI LODORAT LE PLUS DEVELLOPE!"

"Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!"

"TA GEULE , PIERRE!!" (Tout les trois ensembles)

"Allons les enfants! Je vous donne une sucette et ce vilain malentendu est effacé de vos mémoires?"

"Aeris! Tu t'y prends trop doucement! Il faut faire une féssée!"

"Non Clad!"

"Si Aeris!"

"Vos geules tout les deux. C'est moi qui décides. Clad, vas compter jusqua 100 dèrriere cette balancoire. Aeris, vient avec moi derriere ce buisson."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hugo, je crois que l'on a compris ton stratagème d'enfer."

"Ah bon? Merde."

"Bon. Pour passer le temps et en attendant que la grosse coche arrive. Vu qu'on a pris moins de temps que prévu. JE PROPOSE DES BASTONS!"

"Attend je vais chercher Clad il est caché derriere la balancoire. CLAAAAD! CLAAAAD!! VIENS!!"

(Désolé de ce facheux silence imprévu.)

"Bon , Bref . Premier Combat : Yann Contre Pierre!"

"Je parie tout mes gils sur Yann"

"Je parie les trois quarts de mes gils sur Yann!"

"Je parie 200 gils sur Pierre!"

"Aeris? T'as déja vu un affrontement Yann-Pierre?"

"Non pourquoi?"

"Tu vas comprendre."

"Attention... FIGHT!!

Alors que ce mot résonnait encore aux oreilles de Pilou, un uppercut de Yann le souleva de terre et il se ramassa dans le sable. Tandis qu'il se relevait, chancelant, Yann l'empoigna, lui enclencha un crochet du droit dans le ventre et le jeta a terre, où il sauta dessus et lui fit un oeil au beurre noir, lui fendit la lèvre supérieure, et s'amusa a voir a quel point il pouvait lui tordre les doigts. Il en brisa trois, mais grâce a une matéria Guéri trouvé par Aeris au fin fond du sable, Pilou se releva indemne des doigts. Enclenchant ses dernières forces, il frappa Yann dans le ventre, alors que celui ci contractait ses muscles, ce qui eu pour effet que son poing rencontra un mur, ce qui acheva Pilou qui s'écrasa au sol sous les applaudissements du public.

"Par ici la monnaie!!"

"Alors on partage equitablement... un quart pour toi... le reste pour moi..."

"C'est injuste??"

"Ho non c'est la règle billy."

"Mais je viens juste de récuperer ma mise?"

"C'est le risque. Désolé..."

"Fais chier."

"GUERRIIIII!!"

"Merci Aeris, Ha ca fait du bien. Hééé pourquoi cette saloperie d'oeil ne redevient pas normal??"

"Des vaisseaux sanguis ca se ressout pas tout de suite..."

"Fais chier de putain d'bordel de merde..."

"Bon. Prochain combat?"

"Mario-Psychopate Sadique!"

"Cool! J'vais pouvoir régler mes comptes avec cet arnaqueur!!"

"Ta geule Huguette..."

"RAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"Avant que Hugo ne réduise Erwan a de la patée pour chien, je parie 250 gils sur Hugo."

"Moi je parie 300 sur Erwan. C'est mon Padawan du briquet."

"Je ne parie pas! Sinon je vais me faire arnaquer des gils!"

"250 sur Erwan. Si il réduit Hugo en charpie ... et bah c'est bien."

Le rugissement d'hugo emplissait encore les tympans d'Erwan alors que celui ci lui sautait dessus. D'une esquive fashionvictim, il fit un pas sur le côté, et Hugo s'étala dans la poussière et le sable. Tandis que celui ci se relevait , avec ses espoirs un peu meurtris, Erwan lui envoya un coup entre les omoplates qui le fit se redresser vivement et se retourner en lui foutant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Le militaire s'écroula a terre en se tenant sa jambe ,et Hugo essaya tant bien que mal de lui refoutre un coup de pied dans le ventre, mais Erwan saisit du sable et lui jeta dans les yeux (sale fourbe) Tous deux se retrouvèrent a terre , mais Erwan en finit en envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre au plombier. Croyant avoir gagné, il se releva : Erreur fatale. Hugo , utilisant toute sa force, fonca entre ses deux chevilles ce qui fit faire au sadique un salto avant de se ramasser tête la premiere dans le sable. Levant son poing, Hugo allait en finir avec ce combat lorsque la charette de Don Corneto arriva.

"Bordel, au meilleur moment!!"

"Tifa!"

"C'est qui celle là , Cloud?"

_"Bon bah moi j'empoche la mise... Toute facon j'ai gagné, j'ai parié sur hugo!!"_

"HopHopHop Pilou! On repartage les parts , là , ya égalité."

"Il faut aller chez Don Corneto!"

"Oui on sait on a déja un plan..."

"Hein?"

"J'ai dit qu'on avait déja un plan . On va s'infiltrer chez don corneto via les egouts , okay?!"

"Okay!"

"... ainsi , Yann, Hugo allait gagner."

"J'en ai rien a foutre rends moi ma part. Et garde celle de Clad."

"Cool!"

"Hey!"

"Bon vite, on va chez le Don!"

**unelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligne**

"On y est!"

"Ca aurait été plus rapide si Hugo et Pierre n'avait pas commandé de glace!"

"Vos geules, c'est bon."

"Bon qui se charge de la mission infiltration?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Clad, ..."

"Cloud!"

"CLAD! Tu nous proposes de ramper dans de la merde c'est ca?"

"Voila. Enfin dans les tuyaux d'égouts."

"C'est donc une mission salissante?"

"C'est bien ca."

"Ok. Alors tu me proposes d'entrer dans cette saloperie avec des fringues aussi classes?"

"C'est ca!"

"Ca me va. Qui vient avec moi?"

"Moi! J'ai toujours révé de m'infiltrer dans une maison. laisse moi finir ma glace avant."

"Je viens aussi. J'ai envie de voir quelqu'un de plus gros que moi dans mon enfance."

"Enfance? Au collège t'étais un putain de gros lard pilou!"

"TA GEULE YANN! Au fait' toi tu vas où?"

"Je vais aller dans ce super Bar a Putes en bas de la ville. Tu sais la où normalement on est censé aller ?"

"Ah oui! Obsédé va."

"Tu peux parler."

"Vas te faire foutre."

Clad et Aeris, qui étaient restés en retrait jusque là , posèrent une question.

"ET NOUS? On va où?"

"Vous... Vous... Je vous conseille d'aller au pilier de la tour du Secteur 7 . Et D'attendre."

"Okay D'ac!"

"Magnifique idée, Pilou! Je m'étonne de cette clairvoyance de ton esprit!!"

"Vas te faire foutre, Erwan. Bon , on monte?"

**unelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligne**

"C'est ... gore . C'est tout ce que j'ai a dire."

Dans les murs d'un hôtel 25 étoiles où résidait le Don, trois jeunes adolescents rampaient , accrochés aux tuyeau épais qui évacuait toutes les saloperies.

"Putain!! C'est vraiment gore!!"

"Quoi?"

"Ce tuyeau fuit un peu! le boulon est pas resséré!"

"Ha putain!! Quesquisort de cette merde?!"

"ll semblerait que ce soit... du lait... C'est blanc, liquide et ca coule facilement... Attend je verifie... je gouute..."

"Erwan?"

"Quoi?"

"Je crois que Pilou est vraiment trop con..."

"Ca..."

"AAAAAAH PUTAIN !! BORDEL !! BORDEL !! Riik,Pfeu!! Riiik pfeu Riiik pfeu Riiik pfeu!! CEST DU ..."

"On avait compris..."

"POURQUOI VOUS MAVEZ PAS PREVENU?!"

"T'avais l'air tellement avide de toute avaler..."

"AH MAIS PUTAIN BANDE DENFOIRES VOUS FAITES CHIER!!"

"Ah, mais c'est le risque du métier!"

"FRANCHEMENT HUGO TU POURRAIS TE MEFIER !!"

"Pourquoi?"

"TES EN DESSOUS DE MOI ET TOI QUI CEST IMPROVISE PLOMBIER AU DERNIER NOUVEL AN , TU COMPREND LETAT DE LA PLOMBERIE DICI ?!"

"Tu oserais pas?!"

"Je vais m'géner!!"

Avec un coup de pied très bien placé, Pierre défonca un des tuyeaux, libérant une cascade d'excrements et autres saloperies sur la geule a Hugo, sous les eclats de rire d'Erwan. En faisant ce coup de pied, Pilou avait également défoncé le mur qui juxtaposait le tuyeau.

"Ah mon cochon.. t'as été très vilain hein?"

"Ho oui maîtresse..."

Sur ces gentils mots, le mur explosa, révélant un moustachu aux cheveux chatains couvert de merde.

"Ho lui aussi il a été très vilain le cochon ... Il vas être puni par la maîtresse..."

"HoHo, Pilou, Tu le regretteras, mais avant, je vais dans cette chambre moi..."

"Pervers!"

"Merci!"

Alors que Pierre Et Erwan continuait leur ascension , ils purent entendre les répliques d'hugo.

"_Alors toi l'homme , tu dégages! Meurs!"_

_(PANG PANG!)_

_"Ho t'as été très vilain toi.. t'as tué mon partenaire hein..."_

_"Ouais . Mais maitenant on echange les roles! Je suis le dominateur!"_

_"D'accord..."_

_"Alors, Salope, T'as été vilaine toi aussi hein?! Allez nettoie moi..."_

_"A vos ordres..."_

_"Et ensuite tu nettoieras le rez de chaussée si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."_

_"Oh oui..."_

"... Tu crois que hugo est aussi Malsain?"

"Plus que ca , au moins."

"Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'on est pas loin de la chambre de Don cornéto."

"Quest ce qui te faire dire ca ?"

"Le fait que depuis peu, on a vu plein de sandwich bacon oignon et plein de soutifs."

"Ho, le salaud. Il se tape des meufs en douce le cochon!!"

"En douce? je crois pas."

"Ah, on arrive!"

"Comment tu sais ?"

"J'entends Tifa rire en disant "Ahahahahah elle est toute petite!"

**unelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligneunelongueligne**

_**NDP :**_

Un bon chapitre. Enfin mieux que les deux précédents, je suis importuné juste par une saleté de forme blanche non identifiée...


	14. Se travestir , c'est l'avenir

_**Le chapitre Quatorzieme**_

_**Le numéro quatorze (si, si!)**_

_**(Espace) **_

_**Bref,**_

_**Apres les egouts, les egouts!**_

"A la une , a la deux , a la trois..."

Dans une explosion de plâtre, un (jeune) homme au regard sournois déboulla dans la pièce, suivi de près par un petit (jeune) homme au regard moqueur. Le spectacle qui s'offrit a eux fut relativement répugnant : Un Don cornédo enchaîné au mur, le froque baissé, avec manifestement la gaule (Enfin, pour voir si il avait la trique , il fallait prendre un cure dent pour comparer, et ca, les deux boulets n'avait pas) , Une tifa habillée en tenue de cuir, avec minijupe (mais vraiment mini) et décolleté plongeant, et ... un Yann hilard, assis sur un trône de roi a côté de la porte. La première chose que Pilou remarqua était la petite chaînette dans la main de Yann qui avait l'extremité en collier métallique autour du cou de Tifa.

"BORDEL ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi?!"

"C'est une longue histoire."

"Missié! Détéché moé!"

"Ah d'abord! Cornédo a un accent de merde ."

"Qué? Non! J'é ouné éccent dé lé haussé!"

"TA GEULE PETITE BITE!"

"Si,Si!"

"Tifa! Que fais tu dans cette combinaison dégradante!"

"Vous vous préoccupez de moi, Mr Erwan? Je trouve ca charmant. Et bien c'est une tenue particulièrement sexy que j'ai trouvé dans l'armoire de ce Monsieur Cornédo. Je l'ai trouvé a mon goût et elle m'allait bien!"

"Oh oui elle te vas bien !!" (Fit Pierre, tout en bavant par terre. Détachant son regard avec difficulté des formes qui étaient parfaitement moulées, il se tourna vers Yann.)"Tu fous quoi là?!"

"Je vais vous expliquer. J'étais arrivé au bar à putes..."

_FlashBack_

_"Aïe!"_

_"Ouaaaaillle!!"_

_"Ah putain ca fait mal !!"_

_"LAISSEZ PASSER JAI LA PRIORITE! JE PASSE OU JE VOUS TABASSE , AU CHOIX!"_

_Dans une file (qui était) a peu près bien droite (pervers), un (jeune) homme qui faisait une tête de plus que tout le monde s'amusait a envoyer les gens dans le fossé afin de pouvoir passer plus vite dans la chambre close. C'est pas l'trou, mais il n'avait pas baisé depuis au moins... Une semaine! La dépendance commencait a revenir, et les branlettes dans les chiotes ne résolvaient pas tout. (Ndp: Essaye de ne pas taper trop fort , Yann.) Tandis qu'il tapait de plus en plus de monde, le réceptionniste se rendit compte de sa précense, et pour éviter des bléssés en plus (ou pour éviter d'être bléssé lui même?) , il l'interrogea en premier._

_"Vous désirez?"_

_"... Et bien si je viens ici , c'est sûr que je viens pas désirer un flingue de trois mètres de haut."_

_"Ah Bon?"_

_"Oui. Je viens pour tirer un coup. Ma libido a repris . C'est soulant."_

_"Oh bien, et bien , nous vous proposons Jessica, Laetita ou Elise."_

_"Je peux les voir? Evaluons la qualité de la marchandise."_

_Presque aussitôt, une magnifique blonde aux formes généreuses et au bronzage plusqueparfait apparut devant lui, suivi d'une femme grasse a souhait (pour tout vous dire, on aurait pu faire une dizaines de magnifiques brochettes de lard avec un seul quart d'un de ses bourrelets) et d'une brune rachitique, sans forme et conne comme ses pieds._

_"En premier, Laetitia. En deuxieme, Elise. En troisieme, Jessica."_

_"J'hésite entre Elise et Laetitia."_

_"C'est vrai?!"_

_"Nan. T'es vraiment trop con toi. Je prends Laetita pour la nuit."_

_"Ca fera donc ... 6327 gils."_

_"Ecoute, ou je passe sans payer, ou je te tue."_

_"... Vous passez en payant!"_

_"Très bien."_

_Une lame plongea aussitot vers son coeur, mais au lieu de le transpercer, Yann fit une embardée violente et enfonca la lame dans le bassin en rigolant de la souffrance qu'il voyait apparaitre._

_"Je passe en payant, avec vos couilles."_

_"Non non ca va ! JE VOUS LAISSE PASSER!"_

_"Non, je tiens a payer!"_

_D'un mouvement brusque, Yann castra proprement (mis a part le sang qui apparut sur le sol) le récéptionniste et entra aux bras d'une superbe blonde avec des énormes seins et un corps fait pour être caréssé._

_/pause Flashback._

"... alors on est allé dans la chambre et elle m'a enlevé le futal. Alors là, je l'ai plaqué contre le mur et ..."

"STOP !! Après ça! On ne veut pas les détails!"

"Ok, Ok. Alors après ca , on s'est reposé, elle a essuyé son visage, j'ai commencé a enlever mes mains de ses seins et ..."

"Putain mais on veut pas de détails porno!"

"Ah mais Cornéto me déconcentre!"

"Mé,qué'squéjéfé?"

"TA GEULE ! ITALIEN A LA MANQUE!"

"Donc. COMMENT TES ARRIVE LA ?!"

"Bien, en fait , je me suis rallongé sur le lit..."

_/Fin pause Flashback_

_"Tu viens ? On remets ca ??"_

_"Hum .. hum ... attends!"_

_"T'as aucune endurance !"_

_"Ho , ca va ... hum ... hum... marathon-ma... hum ... hum ... hum ... man..."_

_"Héhé. Bon tu reprendras ton souffle après ! Viens la!"_

_Yann se rebut un verre de vodka cul sec avant de se lever et de tituber vers la femme avec qui il avait passé les deux précédentes heures. au moment où il allait l'enlacer, il s'effondra ivre mort par terre._

_/pause Flashback_

"...lorsque je me suis réveillé , j'étais a l'espèce de cave où Aeris et Tifa sont censés se trouver."

"Et comment t'as réussi a dominer Don Cornéto?"

"... Je l'ai pris par dèrrière. »

«AH PUTAIN SALE PD!! »

« AH MAIS NON PAS COMME CA !! JE VAIS TE TUER HUGO SI TU REINSINUES CA !! Je l'ai juste immobilisé en lui foutant un coup de matraque dans le dos. Puis Tifa s'est chargé de l'attacher. »

« Mais comment t'es entré? »

« ... Heu ... JE TEMMERDE PILOU VIENS LA QUE JE TE TABASSE!! »

« HEIN? NAN ARRETE!! HAAA PAS LA !! HA PUTAIN ENFOIRE CA FAIT TROP MAAAL!! »

_(NDP: Pour que vous compreniez et pasque je suis sadomaso et j'ai hâte que Yann vienne me tabasser, voici sous vos yeux émerveillés, COMMENT YANN EST PASSE. )_

_Flashback._

_« Oh putain... »_

_Dans l'espèce de cave où était endormi Tifa , en vrac sur le sol, un grand jeune homme se reveillait avec un mal de tête explosif._

_« Où je suis là...? Ah ouais... Oh Tifa! Si elle a été endormie avec des somnifères je peux me la faire... Héhéhéhéhéhéé... »_

_Tandis que ces paroles résonnaient encore dans la pièce et que Yann s'approchait dangeuresement, Tifa se reveilla en s'étirant._

_« Aaaaaaah quel bonne nuit... Tiens! Mais que fais tu là toi? »_

_« Heu... pour venir te sauver! » Fit Yann tout en se tournant pour reboucler sa ceinture._

_« Ho comme c'est gentil! »_

_« Bon faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici! »_

_« Don cornéto choisit trois... »_

_« Oui ça je sais déjà merci. Mais on a pas trois femmes on en a qu'une. »_

_« Et bien ... Non. Deux si tu te déguises. »_

_« HEIN?! »_

_« Ho allez, ca peut pas te faire de mal! »_

_« T'es folle? »_

_« Et je te fais un strip tease. »_

_« ... Ho bordel de merde. Où est ce qu'il y a une perruque? »_

_«Ouiiiiiiiiii! Dans l'armoire la ! Avec une superbe robe rouge! Et y'a même du rembourrage par là! »_

_« Ca fait chier. »_

_Yann se dévétit proprement (mais il ne dévoila pas sa nudité a Tifa, du moins pour l'instant) et enfila la robe rouge avec un gros décolleté , qu'il rembourra avec les choses gélatineuses que Tifa lui passa. Il enfila la perruque sous mes rires ébahis quand j'écris ca ._

_« Ca ... fait ... chier... »_

_« Ho, mais non! Tu es ravissante! »_

_« Je fais quoi de mes autres fringues? Je l'aime bien cette chemise! »_

_« Mets les dans un sac! Et viens ! Les femmes ont toujours des sacs! »_

_« ...Ok. »_

_« Mesdames! C'est l'heure ! Allons, Allons, Don Cornéto vas choisir! »_

_« Ca fait chier de ca fait chier. »_

_Les deux « femmes » allèrent dans le bureau du Don qui sortit alors avec cette saloperie de veste rouge-père Noël. _

_« J'hallucine le gros lard... » Dit Yann tout bas « On dirait Pilou au collège! »_

_« Alors vouéyons! Hé ! Voués n'en avez que dé ! Béééé cé n'ést pés graive! Suiévez mé mesdémes! »_

_« Roh le cochon! »_

_« Hihi j'ai toujours rêvé de faire un truc avec deux hommes! »_

_« Qu'é yé tél, bélle démouésélle? »_

_« Rien Rien, monsieur le don. »_

_« Bien(Prononcer avec l'accent English). Déshébillé v... »_

_SBAAAAAAAAF!_

_« Ah enfin je vais pouvoir remettre mes fringues! »_

_Fin Flashback_

_« Dé touté fécon, voués étes fouétés! »_

_« Crème fouétté? »_

_« TA GEULE GROS LARD! »_

_« VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE YANN!! »_

_« Noé! Fouété! »_

_« Ah ? On va être fouété? »_

_« Ho oui j'ai été très vilaine... »_

_« Ta geule Tifa... »_

_« NE!! FOUETTE! »_

_A ce moment, le Don tendit sa petite chaine et réussit tant bien que mal a abaisser le levier. Or, tout le plancher de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et il pensa (peut etre trop tard?) qu'il était accroché par une chainette au cou sur le plancher de sa chambre. Donc, il allait être logiquement, PENDU haut et court. Enfin, de toute facon c'était trop tard. Alors il se dit « Mérdé dé mérdé! » et il resta pendu par le cou. (Petit problème , songea Pilou, vu qu'on aurait besoin de lui plus tard.)._

_Tous tombèrent dans l'finini univers des égouts crasseux._


	15. Egouts, sang & Emasculation

Présicons ce que je n'ai pas dit au début de la fic :

Les personnages et tout l'univers (etc etc) n'est pas de moi mais de Square Enix. (J'aimerais bien, m'enfin chut.)

Le but est non lucratif SAUF si je décide (ou plutot si je trouve un dessinateur ') de la faire en BD. Auquel cas, les personnages et tout le bordel restent toujours a Square Enix SAUF Yann,Erwan,Hugo et Pierre.

Bon c'est fini maintenant, le chapitre (minable pour changer) commence .

_**Le chapitre (Je sais plus)**_

_**Que j'ai une super idée mais je sais pas comment caser,**_

_**Bref,**_

_**Beuârk, les égouts...**_

SPLAAAACHH!!

"Hugo? je veux pas t'alerter mais tu es tombé la tête la premiere dans un tas fumant de purin."

"La ferme. Ca m'a décoiffé."

"Tu es relativement calme!"

"Je pense aux supplices que je vais infliger a Pilou..."

"TA GEULE !!"

"OUAIS ! Pilou c'est MON punching ball gros PD!!"

"Et MA victime a torturer!"

"Ta geule petite bite"

"Nan, SALE YANN!"

"Erwan, viens par là..."

"NAN!!"

"Lâche!"

Dans une fosse d'égouts, on pouvait admirer (NDP :Oui c'est clair que je fais beaucoup de récapitulatif de situation. Désolé.)un mec raide comme un balai dans un cul qui était allongé sur un tas de purin,ses cheveux (chatains) décoiffés, un autre qui cherchait son portable dans les eaux vertes, marrons et un peu jaune, un troisième qui ne disait pas un mot étant donné qu'il était assomé, et qui flottait tranquillement sur l'eau , pas loin d'une famille de rat qui grignotait un gros boudin, et un troisième, grand, qui allait botter le cul de celui qui cherchait le portable pour ce manque de respect. Ainsi, c'est ce qu'il fit, et Erwan tomba la tête la premiere dans un courant d'eau chaude (Pourquoi il est chaud? je vous laisse deviner.). Soudain, rompant l'attention de tous (et réveillant le petit) (a moins que ce ne soit cette morsure de rat, je sais pas), d'énormes ballons crevèrent la surface, le vêtement qui les recouvrait étant devenu transparent. Chacun cessa ses activités pour se tourner vers ces deux obus, et chacun bavèrent tandis que la propriétaire se relevait en toussant.

"... ... ... ... (NDP: Imaginez les yeux Oo et la bave qui pend) Je ... je ... je... Tifa! Tu veux de l'aide pour te relever??"

"(tous , tous , tous , tous (Un toussotement --)) Oui je ... (tous , tous , tous) veux bien..."

"Voilà voilà. Tu devrais te couvrir, ces trois pervers n'attendent que ça !"

"De quouaAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tifa venait de se rendre compte de sa nudité, et Pilou, qui l'avait relevé (Malin , non?) lui offrit son T shirt pour se couvrir, car bien que mouillé, sa couleur foncé était moins transparente que le débardeur blanc de Tifa (La tenue de cuir ayant été désagrégée... bon on vas dire qu'elle a disparu .). Yann regarda Pierre d'un air meurtrier, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé, Erwan songea , mais un peu tard, a prendre une photo de son portable, et Hugo sourit en se disant que Pierre avait (enfin) mis ses conseils a profit , et arrété le sexisme au profit de la galanterie. Pour se venger de ce ... de ce ... PIERRE!! (Le nom se suffit a lui seul) (extrait des pensées de Yann) , Yann choisit une réplique qui ferait sans doute (saus aucune doute même) chier Pilou.

"PILOU!! Nous montre pas ton bide, gros lard, et arrête d'avoir la gaule ! PETITE BITE!!"

Au moment où il prononcait ces mots, Pierre bénit l'inventeur des Baggys, tandis que tous (sauf Yann) vérifiait ces dires.

"Grand con, tu peux rien prouver!"

"Nan c'est vrai. Enfin je vais quand même te faire du mal..."

"Hein?!"

Le pied voltigea vers l'entrejambe d'un (petit) propriétaire accablé qui vola a travers le "fleuve" , évanoui. Dans ses derniers instants conscients de la matinée, il entendit:

"Ho putain Yann tu l'as tué!"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( Cri de faible femme)"

"Mais non il est pas mort je sens son pouls!"

"Bordel mais il saigne!!"

"Ouah! Je devrais arrêter la boxe et me mettre au KICKBOXING!!"

"Hey regardez ! Y'a une bê..."

_Flashback:_

_"A la une... a la deux ... a la trois... CHABITE!!"_

_"WHAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahoooOiiiiiiIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOI!!"_

_"Tu souffres?!"_

_"Sale con.. (Avec une voix fluette...)"_

_"TA GEULE ! ON NE PARLE PAS QUAND ON SOUFFRE!!"_

_"LA FERME SALE ERWAN!!"_

_"ON NE PARLE PAS QUAND ON SOUFFRE!"_

_"ENFOIRE DE SADIQUE!!"_

_"ON NE PARLE PAS QUAND ON SOUFFRE!"_

_"Erwan , qu'est-ce tu fais?!"_

_"Je tabasse Pierre!"_

_"Ha , c'est tout? Bon amusement!"_

_"BAPTISTE! TES PION ! TES CORROMPU! AIDE MOI !! SAUVE MOI !! A LAIIIIIIDE!!"_

_"ON NE PARLE PAS QUAND ON SOUFFRE!"_

_"Ta geule toi!"_

_"ON NE PARLE PAS QUAND ON SOUFFRE!"_

_"Arrête... ca ... ca fait ... trop mal..."_

_"ON NE PARLE PAS QUAND ON SOUFFRE!"_

_"Putain je saigne du bide!!"_

_"ON NE PARLE PAS QUAND ON SOUFFRE!"_

_"La vache, il est résistant!"_

_/fin flashbacK._

Se désinteressant soudain de le petit malmené, Hugo se releva en sortant son shotgun , et se précipita (tout seul) vers la bête (le boss) qui était apparu.

"A MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT!!"

Tifa s'approcha de Pierre , toujours assomé, et s'assit avec lui en lui soutenant la tête (avec ses bras ... Dommage) (Bordel, VIVE MOI!!) . Yann comtempla ce spectacle absurde d'un boulet soigné par un canon, et , avec une rage indéfinissable, fonca sur le boss pour lui crever les yeux. Erwan, remarquant les petits de l'énorme bestiole au loin, sortit son épée et commenca a leur brûler lentement la patte pour leur infliger multiples, multiples souffrances...

La bataille prit fin lorsque le dernier petit se consuma dans un dernier souffle de feu, au début de l'après midi . Yann , écoeuré, avait du sang de truc sur les vêtements et empétrés dans les cheveux, et son poing wutaien était sale, au contraire de son couteau qui était tout beau , étant resté au fourreau. Hugo avait été lavé du purin par le sang conjugué a l'eau des égouts qui s'étaient deversés sur lui. Dans un éclair de lumière rouge, le monstre qui obstruait l'échelle disparut, laissant derriere lui un joli tas (Environ 672 389 gils ) ( C'est une estimation hein.)de gils. Il laissa , comme équipement suplémentaire , une botte (?) avec des semelles de métal (Tiens , quelle coincidence.) ,des munitions de AK , de shotgun, une balle de magnum et un éther.

**Laflemmedemarqueralorsjepassedirectementaucimetieredetrains...Laflemmedemarqueralorsjepassedirectementaucimetieredetrains...Laflemmedemarqueralorsjepassedirectementaucimetieredetrains...**

Lorsqu'il se reveilla, Pierre était trainé sur le sol, le col tenu par Yann.

"Que?? que !! LACHE MOI LE GRAND!!"

"Ah tiens mais c'est qu'il se réveille le petit con!"

"Ta geule ! LACHE MOI JAI MAL AU DOS!!"

"Ho tiens mon habilleur s'est réveillé!"

"Salut Tifa! LACHE MOI BORDEL !!"

"Okay, Okay!"

"ET DABORD POURQUOI JAI MAL A LEPAULE? AUX COUILLES JE SAIS MAIS..."

Pilou s'arrêta brusquement. Il cilla légerement et son oeil partit en déconne tandis que des larmes perlait a ses yeux, lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son membre , qu'il sentit aussi un courant d'air et qu'il vit une trainée rouge qui partait loin loin et qui démarrait a ses jambes dénudées, et encore plus précisement a son calecon devenu rouge.

"..!...!..!..!..!"

"Tiens ! Il reprend les facultés de la douleur"

"REFILE MOI MON PORTABLE HUGO JE VEUX ENREGISTRER SA GEULE!"

"Tiens , tiens.."

"Merci !"

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Je me suis occupé de votre blessure!"

Le regard de Pierre, toujours allongé, s'attarda sur Tifa.

"Hein?! ... Bordel..."

"Quoi donc?"

"J'ai eu une ... réaction?"

"Oui , oui, mais je l'ai calmée !"

S'imaginant déjà un scénario plus que fou, le petit homme eut ses espoirs coupés lorsque Erwan prit la parole.

"Ouais, on a immobilisé tes jambes t'avait des tressautements bizarre!"

"... ah..."

"Rassure toi, Tifa n'as pas vu ta petite teub!"

"Ben si quand je suis partie pisser..."

"Ho putain!"

"Ben qui a soignée?! ET COMMENT CA ELLE LA PAS VU? Heu... jveux dire..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Que veux tu dire?"

"... La ferme, Tifa."

"Alors ?! Qui m'a soigné!!"

"Ben Hugo."

"PAYDAY!"

"Ta geule j'ai pas touché sale castré! J'ai appuyé une compresse sur ton bassin en m'asseyant sur ton épaule, avec mon pied."

"Sale con! TAURAIS DU LAISSER TIFA FAIRE!!"

"... Elle voulait au début mais on lui a dit que t'étais trop pudique."

"HAIN!!"

"Ecoute, c'était pour te protéger, j'ai vu la taille de ta b..."

"Hoo putaiiin!! C'est au repos..."

"Ouais, ta geule."

"Je crois qu'on arrive au pilier"

"Yann, pourraisje , silteuplé, mettre un pantalon, et encore plus loin, me lever tout seul?"

"Bon allez, j'suis simpa. Tiens, ton baggy, gros lard."

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Bon je me suis basé sur les supplices que m'infligent Thomas et Hugo en cours (...) . Oui , VICTIMEKEICHAVIKELITEBILLYPOWA!.


	16. Quatre moins Trois égalent Nwan

_**Desole.  
J'ai pris du retard.  
Mais cest pas ma faute.  
J'avais la flemme.  
Bref,  
La suite de la suite de la suite de la suite et ainsi de suite quatorze fois.**_

"Non mais je suis désolé vous êtes vraiment une bande de gros PD ! SURTOUT TOI HUGO !!"

Pour seul réponse au petit-jeune homme qui avait lancé cette affirmation, un majeur levé en signe de "Tageulesalecontuveuxquejetedérouille" . Une explosion retentit, suivi presque aussitôt d'un cri de terreur de Tifa et d'une phrase exclamative de Pilou.

"MAIS BORDEL ! Quand est ce qu'ils vont arrêter de nous casser les burnes ces sales pd de la shinra ?!"  
"Quand on les aura tués"  
"On a pas le droit a dit madame en bleu"  
"Madame en bleu ?"  
"Ta geule Tifa, laisse moi discuter avec Pierre"  
"Tu parles pas comme ca a Tifa ! C'est pas pasque t'es un sadique fourbe qui adore Halo que tu as le droit espХce de sale con aveugle !! JTE BRULE "  
"Nan. JE te brule"  
"Nan , JE VOUS TAPE "  
"Hein? Attend ! Yann ! C'est injuste ! Enfoiré ! Sale con ! Brûûûûûûûûûûûûûle!"

C'est sur ces frappes, ces exclamations et ce sourire d'Hugo que tout nos amis arrivèrent devant un mur grillagé, lui même protégeant un enorme pilier qui avait apparament du mal a resister. Devant ce mur, une femme en rose , morte de peur , attendait.

"Aeris ! Vas chercher marlène et fout la en sécurité"  
"... Hugo t'es con elle va se faire enlever"  
"C'est le but bouffon"  
"Ah oui pardon. AERIS VITE MARLENE EST EN DANGER"  
"J'y couuuuuurs!! Mais toi, le beau, pas le petit moche, tu m'es RESERVE"  
"Aucun problème"  
"Je t'emmerde , BONBON ROSE!"

Aeris partit en courant vers la maison d'un certain gros baraque , et c'est a ce moment que Pilou se rendit compte que... et ben oui, Wedge, Biggs et Jessie devait être toujours vivants a l'heure actuelle. Cloud Roxxor. Donc il faudrait les tuer. Mais voilà donc, le problème, c'est Tifa. Il fit part de ses doutes a ses ... amis... _(Note : Arrêtez de me taper, heu!)_, qui proposèrent avec une maîtrise de soi sans borne de l'assomer par derriere et de la foutre dans une maison.

"Qui veut?"  
"Et si on lui demandait juste d'aller a la super aire de jeu"  
"... Oui ca marche aussi. Qui veut l'assomer?"  
"NON YANN SALE BOURRIN! On lui demande juste de s'amuser, vu son quotient intellectuel, ca sera le cas"  
"Pas bête"  
"De quoi vous parlez?"  
"Ta geule Tifa. Ca te dirait de t'amuser?"  
"Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"  
"Alors vas a l'aire de jeu en dehors du secteur 7 et fais pas chier"  
"Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Lorsque la chaudasse aux gros bonnets fut hors de vue, nos amis montèrent un palier de marches. C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent Wedge.

"Ma vie est nulle... Nulle ... J'aimerais mourir"  
"A tes ordres!"

Sur cette exclamation, Erwan n'hésita pas une seconde a le pousser, ainsi, une merde s'écrasa des dizaines d'Иtages plus bas.

"Erwan, t'es violent"  
"Je sais"  
"Tu me choques. Viollement"  
"Je m'en fous"  
"Bon. Montons. On doit tuer le prochain."

Ainsi, les quatres trisos montèrent les marches , encore, et tombèrent sur une Jessie complètement paniquée.

"J'ai peur j'ai peur j'ai peur"  
"Mais t'es pas morte"  
"Mon preux chevalier blond m'a SAUVE"  
"Mais tu vas mourir"  
"Pourquoi ca "  
"Ben y'a des soldats qui arrivent en masse"  
"HO MON DIEU ! Et je n'ai plus la force de monter toutes ces marches"  
"Effectivement. Préfères tu mourir vite ?"  
"Non. Je veux me sentir femme une derniere fois"  
"Ca , c'est mon boulot!"

La dernière exclamation, faite par Hugo, fut ponctuée d'un déchirement violent de sa chemise.

"Les mecs, je vous rejoins en haut. Heuresement, j'ai appris a courir vite a force d'échapper aux maris fous furieux quand je jardinais chez des punaises de chaudasses"  
"... Et après tu ... "  
"C'est évident"  
"Pervers"  
"Jaloux Yann. Allez, dégagez, voyeurs!"

Nos amis, réduits a trois, continuèrent a monter les paliers , laissant Hugo et Jessie jouer a des jeux intimes. Arrivés a là où se trouvait Biggs, essouflé comme un porc , accoudé a la rambarde. Voyant cela, Yann ne put s'empêcher de balancer un poing violent sur le ventre disproportionné du gros lard.

"Je vais le tabasser a mort! Je vous rejoins en haut, ca me rapelle Pilou en 4ème ! Allez montez, je vous rejoins plus taaard!!"

Le groupe, réduit a deux, Erwan et Pierre, continuèrent a monter desesperement les marches, car bon, c'est ti pas chiant ces deux p'ti cons qui restent a un endroit juste pour faire un acte orgasmique ! Arrivés au dernier palier de marches, juste avant la plate forme sacrée où se trouvait Reno et où l'hélico shinra allait arriver , ce qui devait arriver arriva.

PAF BAMB BAN.

Pilou trébucha comme un con.

"AH LA PUTE"  
"Mais!! Mais !! PUTAIN MAIS TES CON COMME UN VEAU"  
"La ferme c'est pas ma faute"  
"Abruti de boulet"  
"Ah la pute , je me suis foulé la cheville "  
"Utilise Restaurer"  
"Abruti, je l'ai passé a Hugo"  
"MAIS QUEL CON"  
"Vas te battre avec Reno tout seul camarade "  
"No problem"  
"Attend t'étais censé dire "non , jamais sans toi!" ! Enfoiré !! Je te hais!!"

Le deuxime majeur de la journée répondit a Pierre, tandis que Barret se stoppait de tirer et Cloud de taper sur la rambarde , pour se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Celui ci, sortant son épée, commenca a s'amuser a cramer des choses un peu partout.

"Arrete toiii"  
"La ferme"  
"TA GEUUUUUUULE "  
"LA FERME BARRET"  
"TAS DIT QUOI PYROMANE"  
"JAI DIT "peux tu arrêter de parler s'il teu plé"  
"Okay "

Reno arriva dans un bruit informe et se mit en position de combat en face de Cloud, sans se rendre compte que son vrai problème se trouvait derrière lui. Nwan lui porta un coup dans les rotules, ainsi, il se retrouva la face contre le métal du sol de la plate forme. Puis, il lui coupa (ou plutot, arracha) sa plus grande mèche de cheveux et l'enflamma soudainement. Ensuite, il le fouetta avec, et les vêtements de Reno s'enflammèrent. C'est ainsi qu'en moins de trois coups d'Erwan, Reno se retrouva brulé au soixante douzième degrИ. Mais , sa matéria "Attaque Finale" lanca "Guéri 3". Il se releva, propre, et grimpa dans l'hélico qui venait de débarquer . Il appuya sur un bouton, muet depuis le début, et montra Aeris en hurlant "ALORS BANDE DE PTI CON! Qui c'est qui vous nique ?!" Une balle de sniper lui arriva dans l'épaule, et , n'ayant plus de magie pour se soigner, il s'évanouit dans l'hélico, emportant avec lui Aeris. L'hélico partit alors tandis que Yann, les poings en sangs, Hugo, décoiffé, et Pilou, somnolent, débarquaient dans un grand bordel.

**_Hugo , Quelques minutes auparavant :_**

"Ho mon dieu c'était magique"  
"Je sais. C'était le but"  
"Que vais je faire maintenant? Les soldats vont arriver"  
"Non, en fait c'était un mensonge"  
"QUOI?! VOUS AVEZ ABUSE DE MOI ! RECOMMENCEZ QUAND VOUS VOULEZ "  
"Nan, désolé, c'était la dernière fois."

C'est sur ces belles paroles que Hugo avait poussé une femme nue dans le vide, par dessus la rambarde. Il avait alors remonté son futal et boutonné sa chemise dont les boutons avait sautés quand il l'avait déchiré (Mais Jessie avait des compétences en couture), et avait couru dans les marches pour rattraper ses amis . C'est avec surprise qu'il avait rencontré Yann, qui était en train de s'acharner sur la graisse de Biggs. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, Hugo se rendit compte que Yann était hypnotisé sur sa tâche et ne se rendit compte de rien lorsque notre lover poussa Biggs, déjà mort de toute facon, dans le vide, et que les deux poings d'un bourrin s'écrasèrent sur le métal de la rambarde avec une fureur indescriptible, et qu'un clou lui entailla le poing. Il sortit de sa transe et suivit alors Hugo qui était reparti pour de nouvelles aventures. Finalement, ils avaient vus Pilou écroulé devant une plateforme , qui regardait avec des yeux rieurs un Reno fouétté par un fouet de flamme.

"BAH ALORS GROS LARD"  
"La ferme Yann! Hugo, soigne moi, sinon on va crever"  
"Voilà, voilà, j'ai pas que ca a faire moi"  
"Et nettoie ton visage, Jessie foutait toujours trop de rouge a lХvres apparament"  
"Et encore, si tu voyais mon troisième bras"  
"... La ferme"  
"Guéri"  
"Merci!"

Pilou se redressa et visa la tête de Reno avec son sniper , qu'il avait sorti lorsqu'Hugo l'avait soigné , mais il se reprit au dernier moment pour faire plaisir a la femme en bleue, et lui tira dans l'épaule. La douleur qu'il avait accumulé depuis le début de son combat avec Erwan éclata lorsque la balle libéra quelques fragments de métal dans l'os et la chair. Tous étaient arrivés a côté de Nwan', et Cloud et Barret dubitèrent leur discours habituel lorsque la plaque au dessus d'eux céda. Là, Yann saisit un cable, Barret l'autre, Cloud s'accrocha a Barret, Erwan a Cloud, Hugo a Barret, et pilou se rendit donc compte qu'il était obligé de s'accrocher a Yann ,étant donné que y'avait plus une seule place. Plein d'apréhension, il s'accrocha aux pieds du grand bonhomme qui le regarda avec un sourire sadique avant de lancer "GROS PD !!". Tous sautèrent, et Pilou se prit cinq coups de pieds avant de lacher la jambe de Yann.  
Miraculesement, Ils arrivèrent a cet instant a l'aire de jeux, et Pierre eut la chance inouie de s'écraser sur une folle aux gros obus qui criait "Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" en faisant du Toboggan.

**Note :**

Je viens de remarquer pour les coms de Link et bien merci Bien :) Tu m'as pas filé mon adresse, voila la mienne : Keichavik (arobase) hotmail (point) fr ;)

Bon je vais me mettre a la correction de ce chapitre car il a souffert a force de passer par plusieurs correcteurs


	17. Marlene! Marlene! Il est chiant, Barret

_**Chapitre 17 :**_

**Je trouve même pas de titre**

**tellement ca fait longtemps**

**j'ai pas fais de chapitre**

**chui une caille hein?!**

"MARLENE! MARLENE!!"

"Tu la fermes, ouais, espece de grand noir mechant et vilain qui pue le zboub a cause de son bras farci a l'huile de castor castré ?!"

"NON!"

"Et voici, comment casser une insulte de deux kilomètres en un mot."

"Ta geule Erwan!"

"Non!"

"Personne ne m'aime!"

"Exactement, gros lard!"

Devant les décombres d'un secteur en ruine, assis sur un toboggan qui avait miraculeusement réchappé aux débris , quatres abrutis discutaient, assis a coté d'un blond qui ressasait ses idées noires. Une femme aux gros nibards était assise dans un coin et boudait étant donné que le plus petit des abrutis lui avait littéralement écrasé les seins , car il les avait pris pour un airbag dans sa chute non controlée. Devant les décombres du Secteur 7, Barret chialait comme une merde car il croyait que sa fille était morte.

"MARLENE!! MARLNE!!"

"Putain mais tu vas la fermer, espece de connard enfoiré de suceur de bite de castor imprimé au PQ d'un supermarché parisien avec une loutre en guise de godmichet et utilisant un lapin aveugle pour sucer quelque chose dans son trou a rat lminable qui lui sert de ville, avec sa team de merde voué a crever comme des taches dans un pilier pourri espece de gros connard non mais faut pas me la faire ca a moi pasque t'es qu'une pauvre pute!"

Un silence suivit cette tirade, tandis que Pierre, essouflé, reprenait sa respiration et s'écroulait sur le sol, a moitié bleu. Barret tomba par terre et fondit en larmes encore pire que ce qu'il pleurait avant.

"Ouiiiiiinnnnnnn tu as raisooon je suis pitoyaaaaaaaaaaaableeeeeeeeeee"

"Ho mais il me dégoute le gros lard avec un fusil!! CONNARD TA GAMINE ELLE EST VIVANTE!!"

"Ah bon?!" (Fit clad avec un air interrogateur, vu qu'il le sait pas vu qu'on a changé le scénario.)

"TA GEULE , CLAD! PUISQUE JE TE LE DIS!"

"Ouiiinnnn ne me brutalise paaaaaaaaas"

"Marlene est vivante! Marlene est vivante! Marlene est vivante!"

"Et oui, pauvre tache obèse."

"Au fait, Pierre. TU MAS TRAITE DE QUOI ESPECE DE ...?"

"Et bien, il t'as dit , je cite," Putain mais tu vas la fermer, espece de connard enfoiré de suceur de bite de castor imprimé au PQ d'un supermarché parisien avec une loutre en guise de godmichet et utilisant un lapin aveugle pour sucer quelque chose dans son trou a rat lminable qui lui sert de ville, avec sa team de merde voué a crever comme des taches dans un pilier pourri espece de gros connard non mais faut pas me la faire ca a moi pasque t'es qu'une pauvre pute!"

"Donc, viens la..."

"Heu nooon, nooon, nooon, attention, je sors mon magnum!"

"_CA SUFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!"_

"hu?"

Une hystérique aux obus monumentals avait poussé un cri, mettant fin a un echange de sourire sadique entre Yann et Erwan , ainsi qu'à un matage monumental d'Hugo, a une visée de barbu colérique, a une peur d'un petit trisomique,et au filet de bave d'un blond.

"On fait quoi maintenant , j'ai peur moi!!"

"Bon, bon, on monte a la tour shinra, on libère aeris, on viole un lion, on danse la ronde autour d'une montagne, on mange une glace, et tout est bien qui finit bien!"

"Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Bon bah, on va a la tour shin-ra , alors?"

"Ah ouais, et comment connard de blond de merde ?!"

"Putain mais il est colérique le petit gros aujourd'hui? T'as pas eu ta glace?"

"Ta geule YANN!"

"On monte les fils electriques. Je passe derrière Tifa, moi."

"Pourquoi?"

"Tifa a une jupe, et toi, tu n'as aucune experience dans cette matière. Laisse faire les professionels."

"Hugo, je te déteste."

"C'est réciproque."

_**Note.**_

Désolé du retard, toussa, pimpampoum billy niania, ce chapitre est court mais ca vous fait patienter. Vouala.


End file.
